Pokemon 5: Evolution
by FoxMcCloud7921
Summary: I thought it was all over once Sector 7 had been taken care of three years ago. I was wrong. Now I must find the ones who made me what I am and make them pay dearly for what they did. The sequel to "Pokemon: War Returns Home."
1. Mission Not Complete

Pikette – Good morning to all! Or, good evening depending on where you are. This is Pokemon Channel 16 News and we are coming live from, well, Chris' garage. My name is Pikette, everyone's favorite Pikachu.

Raiden – And I'm Raiden, everyone's favorite Raichu. Trust me, I know this.

Pikette – In today's news, people all around the world are anxiously awaiting for the release date of Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver, the newest remakes of the classic Gold and Silver edition. What do you think of all this Raiden?

Raiden – Well, seeing as the originals were huge hits, these are sure to be big hits. But I think the major question is, what does this mean for the anime and such? Are Ash and friends going to be returning to Johto. And another thing is, are Lugia and Ho-oh going to be in the next Pokemon movie? Well, when we find out all the details, we'll be sure to notify you.

Pikette – Now, to the top story. Many of you are probably surprised by this latest story. You actually thought the story of me and Chris was over? Think again. More will be revealed later on.

Raiden – But now, it's time for fan mail! My favorite part of the show!

Pikette – Why, because you get about twenty letters from fangirls all over the globe?

Raiden – What? Please, I could never cheat on RiRi. She's the only one I could ever be with. *A Pokemon hands him a stack of letters* See, I'll read these over but they won't effect me. Oh look, RiRi actually sent me a letter. *Reads it and then freezes*

Pikette – What? What's wrong?

Raiden – It's nothing. So, hows it look on your end, Pikette?

*Another Pokemon hands Pikette three letters*

Pikette – What the!? Three!? This is it!? What the crap!?

Raiden – Well, apparently you're not as big on TV as you say you are.

Pikette - *sighs and looks at camera with glossy eyes* Please! I need your letters because I love you all so much! I'll make the effort worthwhile! *winks*

Me – *comes inside the garage* What the hell!? What is this? Why is there a studio in my garage!?

Raiden – Okay Chris, I just want you to know, THIS WAS ALL PIKETTE'S IDEA!

Pikette – Traitor.

Me – Pikette, how in the world did you get all this stuff? Did you get into my savings?

**Flashback**

_Pikette - *on computer* Ugh, there's nothing to do around. I wish I could just do something fun while having myself be loved all across the world. Hey, what's this? _Rent-a-Studio: Ever wanted to make your voice seen and heard around the world. For only $3,000, you can have your own crew and studio set up and finally begin the dream you've been waiting for for so long. _But I don't have that kind of money. *A evil smile appears and starts to laugh evilly*_

Pikette – What? Of course not Chris, I would never do that.

Me – Whatever, we've been keeping the audience waiting for too long. Alright, better explain then. Now, I of course stated a long time ago that my series that had "Pikachu and Me," "At The World's End," and "War Returns Home" was done and I wasn't going to make anymore. Well, I can up with a story about a couple months ago that had all OC's, but it just didn't seem like enough. So, I decided it was time to go back to the old series and extend it even more. Pikette and I talked and we agreed to start another story, one that takes place three years after "War Returns Home."

Pikette – And let me tell you, this one was rather intense. Or will be.

Me – So, let's get this story started since we wasted enough time. Oh yeah, and Pikette, you're gonna owe me about $3,000 now.

Pikette – Aw shit....

* * *

(A/N: But before we do that, I better let you know what the beginning credits will be. The song kind of reflects how this story will be like, one that is rather violent and at points terrifying. The song here is "The Vendetta Conspiracy" by Two Steps From Hell.)

* * *

Chapter 1: Mission Not Complete

_I then went into the next room, which was pitch black. My eyes adjusted, but I still couldn't see anything. All of a sudden, the lights instantly came on and I heard the sound of clapping as I saw Summers sitting at a desk._

_"Well done," he said. "I figured that you would make it this far. I had known you had such potential since we first met."_

_"It's over now Summers," I said, my pistol raised. "You have nowhere to run now."_

_"Run? Oh no, I'm through running now," Summers said. "It seems that its time for me to pay my dues. I figured eventually you would come and find me, most likely kill me. Still, I feel like I don't quite deserve it."_

_"Oh you deserve it alright," I said. "You killed my parents, and have made me and my friends suffer through so much. And you've turned me into a freak!"_

_"I can understand your anger, Chris," Summers said. "But if you think about it, if it weren't for me, you would have never survived long enough to make it here."_

_It seemed true. With all that I've taken, I should be dead now. I just smiled and started to chuckle. "You're right. If it weren't for you, I would be dead right now. And that was your mistake, because now since I still live, and you made me what I am, I'm going to be the one to kill you!"_

_Now it was Summers' turn to chuckle. "Even if you tried, you would know that I am just like you, consisting of the same nanomachines you have." He then got out of his chair and walked towards me. "And so it finally comes to this moment, where we were destined to meet in battle." _

_*All of a sudden, out of nowhere, he ran up to me and quickly knocked the gun out of my hand, while throwing me to the ground. I quickly got up into a defensive stance. I then launched myself at him, but he anticipated this by dodging and then knocking me to the ground once again. I got up, trying to come up with a new strategy. He then went to punch me, but I grabbed his arm, and punched him in the face, knocking him back._

_He was rather strong as I could see. I tried to hit him while he was trying to recover but he grabbed me and elbowed me right in the back of my head. I grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground, and started punching him in the face, but he quickly rolled me over and started to do the same for me. He then let me up, and I got up, while spitting blood out of my mouth. I then went up to him, launching punch after punch, but he easily blocked them and then hit me straight in the stomach, making more blood spew out of my mouth._

_However, I then kicked him in the face, hearing something pop in his jaw. He then moved back and put a hand to the ground, trying to keep himself steady. "You are strong indeed," he said. "Just like I imagined." He then took out a syringe. "But this is only just the beginning," he added, injecting the syringe into his neck._

_I looked at the one I had left, and decided to put it to use. I quickly jammed the syringe into my neck, injecting all the chemicals. And just like, I felt good as new. I then faced Summers, ready for the battle that was about to begin._

_*We both got into a stance, and started to circle each other. I quickly punched him in the face, and hit him with my foot as part of a combo. He got knocked down, but was quick to get back up. He came at me and grabbed me, throwing me into the desk, where I landed hard. Feeling somewhat dizzy, I got back and ducked another punch and grabbed his arm and threw him on top of the desk where I started punching him in the face before I lifted up his head and punched him one last time, making his head bounced off the wood._

_I got off of him and let him get back up. He got up to his feet, and quickly launched at me, grabbing my head and elbowing me in the back hard, knocking me to the ground. He was about to go for another punch but I rolled out of the way. Getting up, I launched at him while he did the same and both our punches landed, knocking us both back. Shaking it off, we both got back into a stance and started circling each other. I quickly moved to the side and went for his arm, grabbing it but he quickly elbowed me in the face, knocking me back. He then kicked me straight in the temple, making me fall to the ground. I quickly shrugged it off._

_Using what strength I had, I pulled back and punched him straight in the face, knocking him right on his back, while I suddenly lost my balance and fell to the ground as well. After breathing for a couple of seconds, I got up slowly, while Summers did the same. Breathing heavily, he said," It's not over yet." Moving slowly towards one another, Summers let out a punch against me, while I responded with one of my own. I kept on the offensive and punched him in the face again and again until he finally collapsed on his back._

_I then got on my knees while putting my one hand down to keep my balance. "Don't think this will be the end," Summers said. "Do you really think the Pokemon will really be safe now that the world knows of their existence?"_

_"Maybe not, but now they won't have to worry about scum like you," I said._

_Summers chuckled. "You should be thanking me," he said. "Because now you'll be considered the great hero of the U.S. You're parents would've been proud of you."_

_"I'm no hero," I said. "Never was. I was just hired to do some wet work." I then went over and got my gun, reloading a fresh clip._

_"So, you're just going to kill me like that?" Summers said. "Well, isn't that just fair?"_

_"Ever notice how you come across somebody once in a while you shouldn't have fucked with? That's me," I said, shooting Summers right in the head. "Besides, I don't play fair."_

_After holstering my pistol, I walked out of the room, the job finally done...

* * *

_But the truth was, my mission hadn't been finished that day. Sure, Sector 7 for the most part had been taken care of, but as it turned out, they were only the beginning. *As I would find out in this next mission, one of the most dangerous I could've ever taken, I learned that science in many ways can be a very evil practice, especially with the events that occurred. I know this... because I was there.

* * *

(A/N: And we roll credits. Yes, this should be a rather interesting story indeed. I'm excited for it. Yeah, I know the above text is from "War Returns Home" but I thought it was a good intro.)

Me – That's right, we're back! Me and Pikette are going to be tearing shit up, quite literally.

Pikette – That's right Chris, and I have to say I've been waiting to get back into action. We'll be having lots of fun.

Me – Yep. Well, I guess we'll be seeing you all later. Until then, teen drinking is very bad, unless you live in Europe, where no one there gives a crap.

FoxMcCloud7921


	2. A Change In Plans

(A/N: Man, it's been awhile since finishing "War Returns Home." I pretty much have to change my style for this storyline since it's a bit more adult-related. Oh yeah, I decided to change the POV to third-person, that way things will be a bit easier. Oh yeah, I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo owns Pokemon. I just own Pikette. Well okay, I don't own her, she's just my friend.)

* * *

Chapter 2: A Change In Plans

The city was run down, due to the multiple bombings that it took over the last couple of days. While the city was empty, it was still easy to get caught in a firefight or at least fall prey to sniper fire. One such sniper was laying in one of the partially collapsed building, scouting the open area, waiting for a target.

As luck would have it, while looking through his scope, he saw what appeared to be a soldier of the oppositional force hiding next to one of the sandbags. He was mostly covered, but the sniper could see a small part of his head, just enough to get a bullet through.

He took careful aim and once he got himself steady, he held his breath and gently pulled the trigger. A shot rang out, but it was not his and the sniper fell to the ground, dead, a bullet gone straight through his head.

"Son of a bitch!" Chris yelled out into his headset. "How the hell did anyone find me?"

A voice then came over his headset. "You must be losing your skills, Chris. I could see you easily from a mile away."

"Thanks a lot Jenkins, you asshole," Chris said, pissed now because he lost the lead in this firefight. However, he couldn't help but smile seeing that only his friend from the Academy would have been following him.

Then, another voice, right behind him on his bed, said, "You know, I was trying to sleep, Chris."

Chris just smiled as he easily recognized the voice. "Sorry, Pikette," he said. "I'll try to keep my outbursts to a minimum."

"Good," Pikette said, curling back up to sleep. "I'll never understand humans and their obsession with video games."

It had been three years since the incident that took place with Sector 7. And what happened during the next three years turned out to be a little different than either Chris or Pikette planned.

Shortly after returning to the Pokemon world, Chris got a notice from one of the members of the Sinnoh International Police (SIP). Apparently, they found out about Chris' actions and came to him asking if he was interested in joining. Of course, Chris wasn't really willing to seeing as he wanted to leave the soldier part of him behind. That, and he wanted to live a comfortable life with Dawn.

However, they then mentioned something that ended up making Chris change his decision: They had found out about what happened to his body with the nanomachines and said that they had been investigating what could have been behind Sector 7 going rogue. They were very close to finding out, and told Chris that it was his moment to get his revenge.

It wasn't an easy decision, but Chris knew that he deserved the right to find the bastards who did this to him and make them pay dearly, even if it meant killing them, and accepted. However, that wasn't the hard part.

Chris knew Dawn wasn't going to like this idea and knew that he was going to be gone for a long time. With that, he decided that he and Dawn should go their separate ways. Reluctantly, Dawn agreed to this. Chris was planning on going to the Academy himself, but Pikette asked Chris that she go along with him, seeing that he was her closest friend. He accepted, but would later find out with guilt that she broke off her relationship with Pikachu as well, for the same reasons.

And, after three years of intense training at the Academy, he now found himself at SIP Headquarters, located near Sunnyshore City. He was now Private Chris Johnson, part of the SIP's Spectre-class squad. While SIP was mostly a police branch, it was the Spectres (Special Tactics and Reconnaissance) that took care of the big stuff, meaning they got the bigger missions, and especially the bigger guns.

After about another ten minutes, Chris then signed off and turned off his 360. He then looked over to the sleeping Pikachu and smiled. It hadn't been an easy three years and thought perhaps he would suffer from loneliness, but Pikette was here with him, helping him get through each and everyday.

He actually noticed a change in her. While she still had her moments of being sarcastic and making smart and snappy comments, she seemed to have mellowed out. Of course, their friendship had only deepened while they've been here and they both knew they could rely and depend on one another if they needed to.

Chris then got up and was about to leave, but then went over to Pikette and petted her gently before going out the door. It wasn't long after he got out when he heard someone say, "Private Johnson, could I have a word?"

Chris looked over and saw one of his commanding officers, Captain Peterson, who was in his forties, was slightly dark-skinned and had short black hair. Chris quickly got into a salute. "Sir, of course, sir."

"At ease," Peterson said. "You mind taking a walk?"

"Not at all sir," Chris said as they started walking down the large hall.

"So, I'm surprised Pikette isn't here on your shoulder, or at least following you from behind," Peterson said, chuckling a bit.

"No sir, she's sleeping right now," Chris said.

"She seems to do that a lot now," Peterson said, smiling. "No offense, of course. I'm glad that she's able to adapt to this kind of environment."

"She would follow me anywhere, even to the ends of the Earth. She's just that good of a friend," Chris said. "And I thank you again sir for allowing her to stay here."

"I would never break up a relationship between a human and their Pokemon," Peterson said. "Actually, I always get the feeling there's something real important about her. Other than the fact that she can speak telepathically."

"So, is there anything else you wanted to see me about, sir?" Chris asked.

"Yes, there is," Peterson said, now more serious. "I'm sure you know about Zena Corp.?"

"Of course, the pharmaceutical company," Chris responded. They were the major providers of medicine for the Pokemon and helped fund the Pokemon Centers in Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn.

"And I'm sure you heard about the incident that took place in the Dartmoor Mountains?" Peterson continued.

"Yes sir, I did," Chris said. About two months ago, there was a report of grisly murders that took place in a small area of the Dartmoor Mountains. Apparently, a small research team was collecting samples from the mountainside for research. However, they never returned and once the area was investigated, feds saw that the team had been killed, what looked to be by some sort of creature. "You think Zena was involved?" Chris added.

"Maybe, maybe not," Peterson said. "However, we did some poking around at one of the major facilities and it seemed like they were taking part in strange and definitely suspicious activity."

"Are we going to intervene?" Chris asked.

"Yes, but secretly," Peterson said. "If they find out what we're up to, we may never get another chance. That, and we may end up having huge problems with them as well. This will end up being a Reconnaissance mission, which is why I came to you."

"You want me to take up this mission?" Chris asked. "With all due respect sir, I feel maybe this is something one of the more experienced guys can take."

"I had a feeling you would say that," Peterson said. "Which gives me the other reason I'm here. How long have you been a Private?"

"Almost two months sir," Chris replied.

"With what you did against Sector 7 should've already earned you the rank of Sergeant," Peterson said. "But you and I know why that mission was a success. I don't want the others to become suspicious and find out your "true nature." If I really had the choice, Private for you would've just been a stepping stone."

"Thank you sir," Chris said, nodding.

"But the point is, I know you're ready for this," Peterson said. "If there's anyone I can count on here, it is you."

Chris thought about it for a minute. "Alright sir, I'll do it," he said. "When do I leave?"

"Oh-six-hundred," Peterson said. "We'll make sure to have you all prepped before taking off. Now, I have some more paperwork to do, so I'll let you get ready for it then if you need to."

He started to walk away but then Chris said, "Captain Peterson." Peterson looked back and saw Chris in attention. "May I make one small request, sir?"

Peterson smiled. "What is it, soldier?"

"Sir, I would like to have Pikette accompany me on this mission," Chris said.

"I'm not surprised," Peterson said. "You sure she can handle this?"

Now it was Chris' turn to smile. "I've known her for almost four years, sir. There is nothing that Pikette can't handle."

"Very well," Peterson said. "But remember, she's your responsibility, so make sure to look after her."

"Yes sir," Chris said, giving one final salute before Peterson turned away again. _"Always do," _he thought.

He then went back to his room, seeing that he was hungry and perhaps Pikette was awake and hungry as well. But of course, she was still sleeping. He couldn't blame her. The last three years had taken a toll on her. He decided then to bring something back for her.

All of a sudden, he found his entire body starting to tighten up, almost lock up. Realizing what was happening, Chris then quickly left the room in almost a quick dash. Once the door closed, Pikette stirred and partially opened her eyes. "Chris...?" she said sleepily.

Chris quickly found himself an area as the pain was intensifying. He then brought out a syringe and quickly injected it into his neck, the solution quickly getting rid of the pain.

After that, Chris found himself breathing heavily. It had been three years since he had to do that, and recently he's been having to do it again. Before, it was due to Sector 7's tactic of trying to use nanomachines to take control of Pokemon, mind and body.

But it couldn't be because of that, not again. There was another possibility and Chris didn't like this one: Was it possible that the nanomachines in his body were starting to mutate? If so, this was very bad news. What it meant was that they could start killing his body from the inside.

"Chris?" He looked around and saw that Pikette was only a couple of feet away from him, looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, hey Pikette," Chris said. "Nice to see you're awake."

"Well, actually you were the one who woke me up, again," Pikette said. "You seemed to have been in a hurry. Something wrong?"

Truth was, Pikette never witnessed Chris having any of his recent attacks. And he knew he couldn't tell her. Not now. It would've been too much for her to bear, and personally, he didn't want her in anymore pain.

"Just had to use the bathroom," Chris said, laughing slightly. "You know, those intense games really can make you go."

"Okay...." Pikette said. "Well apparently you really had to go then."

"Yep," Chris said.

"Chris, is there something you're not telling me?" Pikette asked.

Of course she would put him in a corner. "Actually, there is something I have to tell you," he said. "But I'll explain over dinnertime. Hows that?"

"Alright," she said, getting up on Chris' shoulder as they headed towards the mess hall. "You know, it's amazing how a couple hours of sleep can make you terribly hungry...."

* * *

(A/N: Alright, well that ends Chapter 2 here. Surprised for once I didn't have any music? Oh trust me, you'll get a good amount in this story, don't you worry about that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and all and next chapter we might start getting into some action. We'll see.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	3. Back Into Action

Chapter 3: Back Into Action

_Chris found himself staring at the large train that would be taking him to Sunnyshore City. He looked over to his faithful companion on his shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this, Pikette?" he asked. "Once we leave now, there's no turning back."_

_"I know," Pikette said. "And I made my decision. No matter what life throws at us, we'll take it on together."_

_Chris smiled. "You know, sometimes I think the two of us meeting was based on fate. But you know, I certainly don't and won't regret that..."

* * *

_"So you're telling me that Zena Corp. could be up to something big?" Pikette asked Chris the next morning as they were in an SIP chopper, taking off only ten minutes ago.

"Possibly," Chris said, who was wearing a headset to keep in contact with the pilot. He was geared up in SIP-standard uniform, which came with IOTV (Improved Outer Tactical Vest) body armor. It was almost the same color as standard ACU's worn by U.S. Army personnel, but was navy blue. He only carried with him his standard USP .45 handgun, and tranquilizer gun, seeing as this was supposed to be a Reconnaissance mission. "Our mission is to just fight out what they're working on and get out."

"Sounds almost too easy," Pikette commented.

"Trust me, nothing we do is ever easy," Chris said.

**Flashback**

_"Alright Johnson, you know why you're here, now it's time to explain what the game plan is," Peterson said. "Remember, this is a Reconnaissance mission, so only eliminate any hostiles if necessary. As such, you will be going in lightly armed, so you'll have to find whatever you can get on the way. You are heading to Facility #421AC, located on Graden Island, located southeast of Sinnoh. The mission is simple: Investigate the facility, find whatever data is available, and get out. Once you reach the landing zone, I want you to contact me immediately. My frequency is 140.85."_

_"Got it," Chris said._

"So, is there a reason why you requested me to come with you?" Pikette asked.

"Well, I may need you if I get into any tight situations," Chris said.

"Chris..." Pikette said, giving him a half-serious look. "You didn't quite answer my question."

Chris just smiled. "Oh, I couldn't do this without you Pikette. I'm gonna need someone to keep me company throughout the mission." Pikette beamed, while blushing a little bit.

The next couple of minutes were silent. That was, until Chris broke the silence. "Do you think it was a bad idea? Leaving her and all?"

Pikette knew instantly that he meant Dawn. "It was your choice," she said. "But, no matter what you choice you made, I would have stuck by you."

"Really?" Chris asked.

Pikette nodded. "You are the closest friend I have right now. The people of Sector 7 could have done horrible things to me, but you protected me through all of it. I'm very grateful to have met you."

There was one other thing on Chris' mind. "Pikette, I have to ask," he began. "When I first met you, you were sweet, but always seemed to have such a, how should I say it, "smart-ass" attitude. But now, you seemed to have mellowed out a lot."

That seemed to have caught her by surprise. However, she then gave him a smirk. "Well, I may have mellowed out but don't think the old me is gone." But, her smirk then faded. "I... guess I've just learned to appreciate you more," she added, her cheeks going slightly red.

Chris then smiled. "Pikette, are you blushing?" he said jokingly.

"What? No!" Pikette said quickly, her face going more red. "It's just, a little hot in here, that's all."

Chris knew it was now time to back off a bit, but still almost found himself laughing. "Okay Pikette, whatever you say," he said.

Then, he then heard the pilot's voice coming through his headset. "Private Johnson, we're about five minutes from the drop zone."

"Roger that," Chris said. He then looked to Pikette, who looked back at him, giving him a nod. They both then took a glance of the island ahead of them. It was rather big, and since it was that big, they could sneak in undetected. They were going to be dropped on the edge of the island to avoid exposure.

Once the chopper hovered just above the ground, Chris jumped out of the side with Pikette on his shoulder. Once he got his bearings, he waved to the pilot and the chopper then took off, returning back to base.

"Better contact Peterson," Chris. He then opened up the channel. "Captain Peterson, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Peterson said. "Seeing as you're able to contact us means you haven't been captured yet. Now, it's time to introduce to the two people I asked that'll be aiding you in this mission. I'll let them do the honors."

"Private Johnson, the name's Drake," a man said. "I'm practically the man to go to when it comes to weapon knowledge and technology. You still have that little package that was given to you? Go ahead and open it up."

Chris then took out the small package he had received before leaving the base and opened it. Inside, there appeared to be what looked like a pair of shades, which were light blue on the sides and had dark blue lenses.

"Looks like a pair of sunglasses," Pikette said, who seemed to be thinking the same thing while putting them on. Funny thing was she didn't look too bad in them.

"That _visor _is the newest prototype I came up with," Drake said. "Sure, it looks just like a pair of shades, but this baby has the capability of night and thermal vision, as well as being able to zoom in like a pair of binoculars. Also, we get to see what you see all the way over here."

"Interesting," Chris said who took the shades from Pikette and put them on. Trying each thing, it seemed to be working just fine. "I'll definitely make sure to put these to good use."

"Good to hear," Drake said. "Now, if you ever need me, my frequency is 140.90."

"Got it," Chris said.

"Now it's time to meet your other contact, who'll be looking over your health and such," Peterson said.

"Chris, it's good to see you again," a familiar voice said.

Chris smiled, recognizing the voice. "Paul, you son of a gun," he said. "I didn't know you were with SIP."

"Surprised, huh?" Paul said. "Pretty much SIP found out about my work and hired me on the spot. Better than the old job, and getting paid way better for it too. But anyway, your vital signs are linked up here meaning we'll know if you get into any trouble. That also goes with stress, seeing that it can greatly affect anyone, especially in combat. Also, I can help you with any info that deals with the stuff I research. To contact me, my frequency is 140.95."

"Alright Paul, we'll keep in touch," Chris said, ending the channel. He then looked to Pikette. "Alright, we better get moving. The facility is supposed to be four klicks from here."

The two then headed into the forested area of the island. It was a long trip, but of course Pikette always knew how to start up a conversation. "You know, I've been thinking Chris," Pikette said. "Have you ever noticed when there's something wrong in the world they call upon us? We must be the ultimate duo to pick. We're like the Jak and Daxter of our time. You got the good looks and the guns, and I have the irresistible humor."

"You got a point," Chris said. "But don't forget, you're capable of electrocuting people to death, which can be very useful."

"Now you're thinking my language," Pikette said, smiling.

Soon, they got to a clearing that then went downhill. Chris then stopped and went over to the closest tree for cover. "We must be getting close," he said. "See down there." Only about sixty yards ahead of them stood two armed men who appeared to be on guard duty. "Must be from Zena," Chris added, zooming in on them. "And pretty well-armed too."

"So, how do we get past them?" Pikette asked. "If we alert them, we're done for."

Chris then gave her a smile, one that she particularly didn't like. "I think I might have an idea..." he said.

"You know, if we weren't getting paid so well, I would've given Zena a huge "fuck you" and left," the one guard said.

"I don't think its so bad," the second guard said. "It's quiet, yes, but still, it's our duty to help protect the facility. Imagine if we didn't have Zena Corp."

"The economy would suffer greatly," the first guard said. "Zena practically makes up the economy, giving jobs to any person they can find. Ugh, I just wish maybe I could've found somewhere else to go."

All of a sudden, there came a rustling from the bushes. "What the hell was that?" the first guard said, raising his rifle.

Then, out of the bushes came a Pikachu. "Aw, it's just a Pikachu," the second guard said, going up to it.

The first guard didn't seem so relieved. "Wait, that Pikachu may be-"

"That's impossible," the second guard said. He then looked to the Pikachu. "Hey there, I won't hurt you. You can trust me."

"Pi?" the Pikachu said, going up to him slowly. It then smiled and jumped onto his shoulder.

"See, it likes me," the second guard said. He then held the Pikachu in his hands. "Oh, it's a female. I wonder how she got out here."

"Yeah, there isn't any wild Pokemon anywhere on this island," the first guard said.

The Pikachu all of a sudden jumped out of his hands. "What's wrong?" the second guard said. He then looked over and saw his partner on the ground. "What the-" he then stopped once he felt something hit him and suddenly felt exhaustion and he was asleep before he hit the ground.

The Pikachu then looked over to the bushes and saw Chris coming out. "You know, if they weren't so friendly, they could've shot me," she said.

"Nah, I had a good feeling they wouldn't have," Chris said, examining the guards. He then noticed the weaponry they had. He then decided to give Drake a call. "Hey Drake, how long has Zena been supplying their patrolmen with weapons."

"For quite some time," Drake said. "Started about five years once they felt extra security needed to be added."

"Did they always have weapons like this?" Chris asked, staring at the one rifle he picked up.

"Hmm, well this is interesting," Drake said. "You got yourself there an FN SCAR-H rifle. Don't recall these guys ever having them."

"This isn't good news," Chris said. "These are pretty good rifles, mostly used by SOCOM."

"That's true," Drake said. "Yes, this is very suspicious. I better let Peterson and the rest of Command know about this. As of right now, I'd keep that if I were you. Might come in handy."

"Alright, consider it done," Chris said, closing the channel. He then examined the gun. The grip seemed to fit perfectly and was even fully loaded. Hell, it even was equipped with a scope and flashlight. "Yes, I think this will definitely come in handy."

"So now what?" Pikette asked.

"The facility can't be too far now," Chris said. "But we may need some ID to get inside." He then looked over at the uniform the guards wore, which were a slight dark red. "I have an idea..." he then said with a smile.

* * *

(A/N: Well, that ends Chapter 3. I know, not too much action there. Actually, none really. However, I promise the next one will. And well, that chapter may also reveal what's going on, and trust me, it won't be pretty if you do see it. So until then, hope you liked this and chapter 4 should be up sometime tomorrow probably, depending how long it takes me to do this one assignment.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	4. Lockdown!

(A/N: Okay, why is this up quicker than expected? I WAS BORED! No really, I seriously had nothing to do, go figure. Anyway, I'll see how far I get before I just stop due to more boredom. Not that I don't have interest for my stories, of course.)

* * *

Chapter 4: Lockdown!

_After getting off the train, Chris and Pikette stood before the SIP Academy. "Well, it's definitely bigger than I thought it would be," Chris said._

_"Got that right," Pikette said._

_"Hey rookie!" Chris looked to his side and saw another guy coming up to him. He was about his age and had dirty-blonde hair. "So, you're joining the Academy, huh?"_

_"So what if I am?" Chris said._

_"That's cool. I'm actually new as well," the guy said, laughing. "The name's Scott, but you can just call me Jenkins."_

_"Chris Johnson," Chris said, shaking his hand. "And this is my friend, Pikette."_

_"A pleasure," Pikette said._

_"WHOA!" Jenkins said, almost shouting. "That Pikachu can talk? That's awesome!" He then frowned. "But I'm not sure if they allow Pokemon into the Academy. Eh, might as well chance it I guess. Well, we better get going then."

* * *

_The facility was large, there was no doubt about that. How far it went out, that wasn't certain, but it could take some time to get through the entire complex. A soldier was standing outside of the main doors, standing next to some sort of ID device. It was obvious that security was tight here.

He then noticed another soldier coming his way, but what surprised him was that the soldier seemed to be holding something. Once he got closer, he saw that it was a Pokemon. A Pikachu to be precise. "Where the hell did you find that?" the soldier said.

"Somewhere in the bushes," the other soldier said. "She must be wild or have gotten loose."

"I see," the guard said. "Well, take her in and scan her, see if she's clean or not." The soldier then scanned the ID he had and was granted access inside. However, the guard then said, "Wait a minute, there are no wild Pokemon on this island and there was no-" But he was quickly shot before he could finish the sentence.

The soldier then took off his helmet. "God I hate wearing those," Chris said, sweating slightly from the uncomfortable helmet.

"What did he mean if I was clean or not," Pikette asked.

"Probably making sure you weren't contagious with something," Chris guessed.

* * *

(A/N: Alright, first song of the story! This ought to be a fun one. The name of the song I have here is called "Tanker Alert" from Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. I think by now you should know the drill.)

* * *

All of a sudden, the dead soldier's radio rang out. "Six-three-seven, do you copy?" a voice said. Probably Command, and the number was probably given to the soldier. "Six-three-seven, do you copy!? Squads three and four, I want you to investigate now!"

*"Shit!" Chris said. He then took the safety off the rifle he had. "Pikette, you better find some cover because the welcoming party is here to greet us!" He and Pikette then took cover behind some sandbags. They could hear the sounds of footsteps and then the sound of someone punching in a number code. Once he heard the door opening, Chris quickly looked up and started firing at the soldiers, catching them by surprise. They soon returned fire as about three of them went down. Chris then quickly got behind cover again to reload. After so, he took a deep breath and got up again and fired. He felt a bullet hit him in the shoulder but quickly ignored it. Wouldn't be the first time he got shot.

After clearing the doorway of more troops, Chris waited more to come, but none came. He then went over to one of the dead soldier's radio. He then spoke into it. "Command, do you copy?"

"This is Command," a voice said.

"Area is secure," Chris said.

"Understood, all units return to your post," the voice said.

"Now why couldn't you do that the first time?" Pikette asked.

"Simple, they wouldn't know who I was if I was with a squad as opposed to one person," Chris said. "Alright, we're in. Let's start looking around and see if we can find anything suspicious. And Pikette, stay by my side so that you won't get picked off easily."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, second song! XD This song is called "Midnight Shadow" from Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots.)

* * *

*Chris and Pikette then went through the door, checking to see if it was clear and it was. Strapping his rifle onto his shoulder, he then took out his pistol and they started exploring. They appeared to be in the main part of the first floor due to the large desk in front of them, but no one was there. He then saw a sign that pointed them towards the first floor labs. "That sounds like a good start," Chris said.

They were both surprised that the area was clear. And even more surprisingly, no cameras. "For such a huge facility, they sure aren't protecting it real well," Pikette said.

"Guess I took out the guards back there, huh?" Chris said, smirking a bit.

They then continued following the arrows towards the labs. However, once they got to one door, there was then the sound of an alarm and then a voice said, "Warning! Containment failure in Labs 1-6! Warning! Containment failure in Labs 7-12, and 8-16! Lockdown procedure in effect now!"

All of a sudden, the power shut down and the two were trapped inside the room. "Well, that's just great," Chris said. "Of course this would happen while we're here."

"Containment failure?" Pikette said, looking scared now. "Chris, you know I don't like it when they say that."

"Calm down, it's probably nothing big," Chris said. He decided it was time to call Command. "Captain, do you read me?"

"What's wrong, Johnson?" Peterson said.

"Afraid we hit a bit of a snag," Chris said. "The whole facility is now on lockdown and apparently something got loose in the facility."

"Johnson, you need to find a way out of there and keep looking around," Peterson said. "If you find anything, let Command know immediately."

"Yes sir," Chris said, cutting off the channel. He then went to the controls at the door, but nothing would work. "Pikette, you think you can jump-start the power on this door?"

"I'll see what I can do," Pikette said as she took off one of the panels, displaying a tangled mess of wires. "Well, this should be fun," After about a minute, she then said, "Okay, found out."

"Alright, just make sure not to-" The keyboard on the door then sparked and started smoking. "Overload it."

"Oops," Pikette said, smiling sheepishly.

Luckily, the door opened anyway and they made their way through. "Hmm, the labs must be close," Chris said.

All of a sudden, he then heard the muffled sound of gunfire and yelling. "What the hell is that?" Pikette asked.

"I don't know," Chris said as he went up to a wall and drew his pistol. He looked around the corner through the door but nothing appeared. "Alright. Pikette, stay sharp."

"Got it," Pikette responded.

They went through the door and kept a sharp eye out for anything. They then noticed the commotion stopped, which could have been either good or bad. Chris then looked through the one window of the door on his left. This must've been one of the labs.

Suddenly, something blocked the view, causing Chris to jump back in surprise. It appeared to be a soldier and his eyes were wide open. His face then slid down the window and he was gone. "What is it, Chris?" Pikette suddenly said.

"I don't know, but something's wrong," Chris said. "We better check it out." Opening the door slowly, he went inside but quickly stopped in his tracks, stunned. "Oh dear God," he said.

The entire room was _covered _in blood. Chris then saw the dead troops on the ground. "This is... this is..." Pikette said, too shocked to finish.

"A complete slaughter," Chris said, shaken by this. "Let's just see what we can find quickly and get the hell out of here."

Chris then noticed the computers were completely destroyed, possibly due to gunfire, so that eliminated getting research there. Pikette, however, started hearing something. It sounded like whimpering. "Chris, you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounds like it's coming from over there," Chris said, pointing his gun towards that direction. Looking close, he saw that it was a Houndour sitting in the corner.

"Aw, it looks frightened," Pikette said, going over to it slowly.

"Pikette, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Chris said.

Pikette, however, continued walking up to it. "Hey there, little fella. It's okay, no one's gonna hurt you."

Chris then noticed something that made his blood go cold. He saw that the Pokemon was covered in blood and it was foaming at the mouth. "Pikette, get away from that thing now," he said tensely.

Pikette then noticed it as well and froze in fear, unable to move. The Houndour then started growling, showing it's fangs. It then sprang at Pikette but went backwards as a gunshot rang out. Pikette stared at the dead Pokemon in shock as Chris went up to her. "You alright?" he said, kneeling beside her.

"Yeah," Pikette said. Chris saw that she was shaking. "Chris, what happened to him?"

"I don't know," Chris said. "Looks like he had rabies. But even so, something is definitely wrong here." He then gave another call to Peterson. "Captain, are you seeing this?"

"Dear God, what the hell happened here?" Peterson said, also very disturbed by this.

"One Pokemon did all this," Chris said. "Took out an entire squad. I had no choice but to neutralize it. Sir, if there are other Pokemon here, something may have happened to them."

"Then no doubt Zena is up to something. Alright, listen to me carefully, Johnson. You too Pikette," Peterson said. "If you can find anything, so be it, but your main objective is to find a way out. Most of the facility has been shut down so you won't be able to go back. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," both Chris and Pikette said.

"Good, and be careful out there," Peterson said before signing off.

"Hey Chris, look at this," Pikette said. She was standing next to the dead Houndour. She was looking at it's belly. "Do you see that?"

On it's belly, there appeared to be some sort of mark. "Some sort of scar?" Chris suggested.

"No, it's kind of like a birthmark," Pikette said. "A kind of mark you're born with."

"Hmm," Chris then said. He then got in contact with Paul. "Hey Paul, you see this mark?"

"Yes," Paul said. "That's a little bizarre. Normally Pokemon wouldn't have marks like that, or even that big. This is getting weirder by the minute."

"As for it attacking these troops, what do you think of it?" Chris asked.

"Well, it may have had rabies, but it's also possible it may have been suffering from trauma, or worse," Paul said. "Either way, the people here must've done something real bad to it. If I can find out anymore info, I'll let you know right away."

"Alright. We better get moving then," Chris said to Pikette. He then looked at the area schematics of the facility that Command gave him. "Hmm, there appears to be an exit on the other side of the facility, but unfortunately getting there will be tricky."

"I don't care," Pikette said. " Let's just get out of here ASAP. This place just gives me the creeps."

* * *

(A/N: See, now you know why I put horror as one genre. Although personally they should have "thriller" as a genre option. Anyway, yeah hope I didn't creep you out there. Hope it was still enjoyable. You may not quite see it next chapter but the one after that, well.... let's just say something interesting will happen to Chris that may surprise you. But until then, you'll have to wait. BWAHAHAHAHA!)

FoxMcCloud7921


	5. Back From The Dead

(A/N: Oh, this will be an interesting chapter. Why, you may ask? Well, someone makes a debut appearance, and I'm sure you'll be surprised once you find out who it is. That, and something else happens, but I ain't saying just yet.)

* * *

Chapter 5: Back From The Dead

_"Yeah, it was tough leaving all my friends and Pokemon back at home," Jenkins said. "But you know, sometimes we just have to make those sacrifices, even if they end up hurting."_

_"Yeah, I know what you mean," Chris said. "I had to leave my friends, as well as my girlfriend behind. Pikette here had to leave her boyfriend behind as well."_

_"No way," Jenkins said, surprised. "I'm sorry to hear that, both of you."_

_"I'll get over it," Pikette said. "Chris on the other hand, well, he may end up crying every night to sleep."_

_Jenkins laughed. "She's got a sense of humor, I like that," he said._

_"Yeah, and she's got quite the attitude too," Chris murmured._

_They then got to a checkpoint area where someone was sitting at a desk. The guy, not even looking at them, said, "Registration papers?" They handed him both their papers and he looked at them silently. "Alright, looks good," he said. He then looked up and noticed Pikette. "Sorry, but we don't allow Pokemon into the Academy." Chris then felt like a giant weight had fallen on him. After all this, and Pikette would have to go home. _

_However, Jenkins came to his aid. "Wait, what's wrong with having Pokemon here?"_

_"We don't permit them, in case you haven't heard the first time," the man said, staring at Jenkins._

_"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Jenkins almost yelled. "It's one fucking Pokemon and you're just gonna send her away? Unbelievable."_

_"Is there a problem?" a voice said. They looked over and saw a man dressed in uniform. He appeared to be at a high rank._

_"Captain, sir!" the man said, getting up quickly and saluting. "The one recruit is having trouble understanding that we don't allow Pokemon here."_

_"I see," Peterson said. He then looked to Chris. "Johnson, right?"_

_"Yes sir," Chris said automatically._

_"Hm," Peterson said. "Don't see why your Pikachu can't stay here. We've got plenty of room."_

_"But sir!" the man said. "What about protocol!?"_

_"What about it?" Peterson said. "I said what I said. Do you see a problem with that?"_

_The man gulped, and both Chris and Jenkins exchanged smiles. "Very well, your Pikachu is permitted."_

_"Johnson," Peterson said suddenly. Chris looked to him. Peterson then smiled. "Stay sharp. I expect good things from you in the future. You too..."_

_"Jenkins sir," Jenkins said, saluting quickly._

_"Right," Peterson said. And with that, he walked back into the main part of the Academy.

* * *

_(A/N: Alright, time for another song. I know it kind of seems like I'm doing this at a slow pace, but once we get more into the story. Anyway, the name of this song is "Under Curfew" from MGS4.)

* * *

_*_"If it's as bad as it was in that lab, we're going to have one hell of a time getting out of here," Chris said.

They were making their way towards the elevator, which would take them to the third floor where they could find a stairway to take them back towards the first floor. This was all due to the fact that about half the facility was shut down. The worst part was that there weren't many elevators here either, as far as Chris could see.

"If they have the money to build facilities this big, why the hell wouldn't they install more elevators?" Pikette complained.

"Well, maybe if we're lucky the elevator might still be working," Chris said.

As it turned out, unfortunately, the elevator looked like it had been dismantled completely. "Well that's just fucking great," Pikette said. "Now where are we supposed to go!?" Chris sighed. He knew Pikette was pissed now. That was the only time when she started swearing a lot.

All of a sudden, he was getting a call. He quickly answered it. "What is it, Captain?"

"I thought you'd be interested in hearing this," Peterson said. "I just got a call from HIP headquarters. Apparently they're involved in this as well."

"HIP?" Chris said. They were the Hoenn branch of the International Police. "What are they doing here? And since when was this a concern of theirs?"

"I don't know, but it appears they've sent in an agent of their own," Peterson said. "I don't know who it is but they must be in the facility somewhere. It might be best if you can hook up with that agent."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind," Chris said. "By the way Captain, I'm afraid we have a bit of a problem. The elevator we were planning on using has been knocked out. Got any tips on where we should head instead?"

"Your best bet is to use the elevator on the far side," Peterson said. "Don't worry, that one is still operational."

"Well gee, that's typical," Pikette said sarcastically.

"We'll head there straight away," Chris said, ignoring Pikette's little remark. "Great, just what I need. Another organization involved."

"What's wrong with Hoenn?" Pikette asked.

"Nothing. This was supposed to be a top secret mission, and if more people keep coming, Zena Corp. will become suspicious," Chris said.

"Well Chris, I think Zena has other things to worry about at the moment," Pikette commented. She had a point.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, we have another song to play. I'm not quite sure if this would end up being the last one or not, seeing as I'm not sure what to use for the one upcoming part. Anyway, the name of this song is "Haven Troopers" from MGS4. Yes, you'll be hearing a lot of MGS music in this story.)

* * *

As they were heading down the one hallway, Pikette then asked, "So how much longer until we reach that other elevator?"

"Can't be too much farther," Chris said. "I'd say about... a couple of more rooms down."

"Surprised we haven't ran into any of those Pokemon yet," Pikette said.

"I have a really bad feeling we will," Chris said. "If all those labs contained them, we're pretty much fucked."

All of a sudden, Chris then stopped. He was having one of those "something's wrong" feelings. Of course, the nanomachines only helped him increase his senses. "Chris?" Pikette said.

But Chris stayed silent. All of a sudden, he heard a clunking noise almost next to them. *"Get down!" he suddenly said, grabbing Pikette and falling to the ground as an explosion occurred, tearing up metal. He then looked at his companion. "You alright?" he asked. However, Pikette didn't say anything. "Pikette!?" he almost yelled.

He then saw the reason why. He saw the gash in her fur, caused probably by shrapnel. While it wasn't a large gash, it was deep. "Chris, I think I'm hurt," Pikette said.

Chris then felt like he was on a free-falling course as his heart almost stopped. "Shit!" he said, angry at himself for letting his guard down.

He then heard the sound of the soldiers coming in. "He's in here somewhere," one of them said.

Chris then started to shake in anger as he clenched his fists. He then grabbed his rifle, took off the safety, got up and started firing at will at the soldiers. It was proven for him that he always had better accuracy when he was pissed, which in a way sounded bad.

While he had been able to take down about five soldiers, more kept coming, but Chris didn't care. If he was going to lose his best friend, he had to make sure each one paid dearly by dying. Chris finally went back under cover to reload. The rifle was proving to work well for him.

Once finished, he got back out and unloaded on them. Once the rest were down, no one else came. Once again, Chris had taken out a full squad. But then again, he wasn't your average soldier. He then saw one soldier was still moving and he got out his pistol and shot him right in the head.

Once it was clear, Chris looked over to Pikette. She wasn't bleeding at a fast rate, but if he didn't hurry, she could end up losing too much blood.

Pikette then opened her eyes and looked at Chris with a smile. "Looks like I was a little slow that time," she said. She then grimaced in pain from the wound. She then gave him a sad look. "You can't help me now, Chris. Just leave me here,"

"Oh no," Chris said automatically. "I'm not leaving you here. You're going to be just fine. We'll find first aid." He then looked over and saw that there was a med-lab close to here. He then gently picked up Pikette and quickly went to it. _"Please hold on, Pikette," _Chris thought to himself.

Her breathing was shallow, and Chris knew he didn't have much time. He then got into the med-lab and placed Pikette gently on one of the beds. He then managed to find some hydrogen peroxide and cotton balls. He then got some water to flush out the wound. "This might hurt a bit, Pikette," he said.

Pikette, her eyes closed, said slowly, "That's okay... I've been through worse."

Chris couldn't help but smile a bit. Even in the most extreme situations, Pikette was still Pikette. He then poured water on the wound to clean it out. Pikette clenched her teeth but didn't cry out. He then put applied some hydrogen peroxide to the wound to prevent infection. He then realized the only way for the wound to heal properly was to stitch it.

He then found a needle and thread from one of the cabinets. After sterilizing the needle, he then looped the thread around it and made a knot. "Now Pikette, the only way to stop the bleeding is through stitches. This might hurt a bit more than before," Chris said.

"Chris..." Pikette said softly. Her head then fell back onto the bed, falling unconscious. Chris continued on, stitching the wound together and finally cutting off the thread. It wasn't perfect, but it would help, and given time, Pikette would be up and running again.

He realized that she would be safe here for right now, and decided to find any food for when she woke up. Unfortunately, as it turned out, all they had were rations. Of course, neither of them minded them, he just preferred something a bit more... healthier.

Knowing he didn't have a choice, he grabbed what he could find. All of a sudden, as he was bending down, he then felt something hard and round against his head. "Freeze!" a voice said.

Chris cursed himself for letting his guard down, again. He knew he was in a losing situation, so he then put his hands up slowly. "Alright," he said, getting up slowly. He then took a glance over his shoulder. The soldier who was pointing the gun at him was wearing a different uniform than the Zena troops, and also was wearing a helmet, hiding their face. He then noticed the symbol on the uniform. "HIP?" he said.

"Wait a minute, who are you?" the soldier said. Chris then noticed the voice was female. Once she got a good look at him, she moved back in shock. "Chris... is that you?"

"You know who I am?" Chris asked, puzzled by this.

The soldier then proceeded by taking off her helmet. Once getting a good look at her face, it was Chris' turn to step back in shock. "S-Sadie?" he then said.

Sadie then smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, it's me, Chris. It's been awhile since we've seen each other."

Chris couldn't move. He was paralyzed in shock. "How can you be here right now? How can you still be alive? You died in a car accident almost five years ago."

"Well..." Sadie said. "That... wasn't me who died that day. Actually, no one died. It was all a set-up."

"Set-up?" Chris asked. "What are you talking about?"

"It was all part of a plan that could get me back here without government notice," Sadie said. "I just didn't know it was the same for you."

"Same for me?" Chris said.

"You think it was a coincidence that you're now with SIP?" Sadie said. "No. Sector 7 was after you all this time, like they were for me. However, they targeted you instead, seeing as you weren't aware. That's why you were taken away from your parents at such a young age."

"Why didn't you tell me this, Sadie?" Chris said, now hurt. "We had a relationship. We loved each other and you stopped it because of this!?"

"I didn't want you to get involved!" Sadie said angrily. She then sighed. "I didn't want you to get hurt. It was the most painful thing I could ever do, especially towards you. I'm sorry Chris." Chris, however, just stayed quiet. "Fine, you don't have to forgive me, but I wanted you to know that I always loved you, despite moving on."

"Look, I don't have time for this," Chris said, glaring at her.

Sadie then looked at him in surprise. "Chris, what happened to your eyes? They look different."

"It's nothing," Chris quickly said coldly. "Now if you don't mind, I have a friend who I have to look after." He then walked past her, while she had a hurt expression on her face.

* * *

(A/N: Wow, that was cold. But then again, how would you react if your ex-girlfriend who you thought was dead suddenly showed up? Yeah, not exactly a warm greeting. Anyway, if you read the stories before, you'll know who she is. I was gonna keep going but decided to stop here and let the other big event take place next chapter. Even that one you might be surprised to see. So until then, hope you enjoyed the chapter.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	6. A Dramatic Transformation

(A/N: Okay, THIS will be the chapter where the "big event" happens. What is it, exactly? Well, let's just say here is where the plot changes a bit. Anyway, let's start so you can find out what it is!)

* * *

Chapter 6: A Dramatic Transformation

_A couple of days had passed since both Chris and Jenkins had been accepted into the Academy. Now that they finally had a day off, Jenkins decided to have a little fun._

_"Hey Chris, I was thinking," Jenkins said. "You know what would be absolutely hilarious? We should totally play a prank on Pikette."_

_"Eh, I don't know," Chris said. "Why would we want to do that?"_

_"Oh come on," Jenkins said. "You told me yourself she always liked to play pranks on you but you did nothing about it. Now it's time for you to get some payback."_

_He had a point. For some reason, Pikette felt the need to pull silly pranks on him practically everywhere he went. He then smiled an evil smile. "Well, in that case, we better make it a good one then."

* * *

_Chris couldn't really make out how he was feeling right now. He was still recovering from shock due to the fact he found out that Sadie, the girl who he had thought was dead all this time, was still alive. But he was also upset, more like pissed, about it. He was now more wanting to leave this place completely.

"Chris look, I'm sorry, alright!?" Sadie practically yelled behind him. "Will you just hear me out?"

Chris stopped, just outside the door that led back to the med-lab. He sighed and looked back to her. "Alright, I'm listening," he said.

"This wasn't my idea," Sadie said. "I didn't have a choice in all of this. If I did, I would've still been back home, with you. But members of HIP found me and knew what I was capable of. What if you were in my shoes?"

She had a point. SIP practically forced him into joining as well. Why, he did not know other than the fact he had revenge on his mind. He all of a sudden regretted lashing out on her. "Sadie... I'm sorry. I was being selfish, and I didn't really think about what you were feeling. And... don't think I'm not happy that you're still alive."

Sadie then smiled, went up to him and gave him a hug. "Apology accepted," she said. "And I'm glad to see you again too."

"Alright, well I need to check up on my friend," Chris said, going through the doors. He saw that Pikette was still asleep, and her wound appeared to be getting better little by little.

"Aw, he's so cute," Sadie said quietly.

"Actually, it's a she," Chris said, almost grinning. "Her name's Pikette."

"Oh," Sadie said, laughing a bit. "Right, the tail and all. How long have you known her? And what happened to her?"

"Almost four years now," Chris said. "We got ambushed and she got hit indirectly by some shrapnel."

"Wait a minute, you mean she came along with you?" Sadie then said. "Chris, why would you bring her along if you knew this would happen?"

A wave of guilt hit him. If he had gone along alone, she would've been safe from harm. "I... thought maybe she wanted to come along," Chris said. "She practically is the closest friend I have. Well, before I knew you were still alive."

"I see," Sadie said. "Chris, I know this will sound like a weird question, but... has Pikette ever shown an interest in breeding?"

"Breeding?" Chris asked. That was a topic he tried to stay away from. "Well, she never told me directly, although she had a love interest, but that was awhile ago. I guess I better explain that as well."

He then told her the events that took place three years ago: meeting both Pikachu and Pikette, rescuing them from Sector 7, traveling to the Pokemon world, undergoing his "transformation," which startled Sadie completely, and coming back to save the U.S. government from total collapse.

"Wow, that's quite a story," Sadie said. "I guess that's why you're here then. Because you're just that great of a soldier now."

"I wouldn't say that," Chris said, laughing a bit while putting his hand behind his head. "I'm just a bit "different.""

"Still, they had no right to do that to you," Sadie said. "It could have terrible consequences on your body."

"Possibly," Chris said. "But Sadie, why did you ask me about whether Pikette wanted to breed?"

Sadie hesitated a bit. "Well, you see, Pikette has been with you for about four years, meaning she hasn't been in any interaction with any other Pokemon for quite awhile. And well, learning this back at the Academy, if a Pokemon is in contact with a human for such a long period of time, they're less likely to breed."

"Less likely?" Chris said.

"It doesn't mean they can't," Sadie explained. "It just means they're less likely to become attracted to a male Pokemon because they've been in human contact for such a long time."

"Well, knowing Pikette, I'm not sure if she would want that," Chris said.

He then heard the sound of groaning and looked over to see that Pikette was finally waking up. "I heard my name," she said groggily.

"Oh yeah, and she can talk too," Chris said.

Sadie looked at Pikette with surprise. "Chris, I think I've missed out way too much these last three years."

Chris then went up beside Pikette. "How're you feeling?"

"Good actually," Pikette said. She then noticed Sadie. "Hi, I have no idea who you are."

"I'm Sadie," Sadie said, smiling. "Chris probably told you about me, but I used to be Chris' girlfriend."

Pikette looked at her for a second. Finally it hit her. "Oh, so you're the dead girlfriend, and yet you're alive. Chris, you really need to get your facts straight."

Sadie couldn't help but laugh. "I like her," she said.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean "used to be my girlfriend?"" Chris said.

"Well," Sadie said, hesitating. "I met someone back at the HIP Academy and well, we're dating now. I'm sorry Chris."

However, she wasn't expecting the reaction that came afterward. Chris found himself laughing out loud completely. "Sadie, you have nothing to be sorry about," he said. "Because I had a girlfriend too. Except we broke up before I joined SIP."

"Oh," Sadie said. She then laughed as well. "Well, I guess we're just friends then, aren't we?"

"Guess so," Chris said.

"You humans can be so weird at times," Pikette said.

"Oh yeah, Pikette isn't your typical Pikachu, other than the fact she can talk," Chris said.

"Well, I guess since we're all introduced, we better find a way out of here," Pikette said, getting up quickly.

"Don't even think about it," Chris said. "You're still recovering. You need to rest."

"What are you talking about?" Pikette said. "I'm fine."

"No you're-" Chris started to say, but he then looked at the wound and stopped. Somehow, the wound had already healed itself up. "How, how is that possible?"

Sadie looked at the wound, which was now a scar. "Perhaps she has the ability to heal quicker than most Pokemon?" she suggested.

Chris then looked back to Pikette. "How can you do that?"

Pikette just smiled. "Guess I never told you that, even when we first met. You see, the Pokemon from my world have enhanced abilities compared to the Pokemon here. Of course, with what happened to me, I could've nearly died if you hadn't helped me. But due to the wound being stitched up, it was much easier for it to heal itself."

"Wow, she's definitely one of a kind," Sadie said.

"And funny she ends up with me," Chris commented.

Pikette winked. "You know it," she said. "So, what's the plan now?"

"My mission is to figure out what the hell is going on here," Sadie said. "I'm assuming yours was similar?"

"Well, that was until we saw rabid Pokemon slaughtering all the troops here," Chris said. "We were ordered to find whatever we can and get out of here."

"Listen Chris, I may need your help," Sadie said. "Obviously something is very wrong here. If we can find useful information, we can expose Zena Corp. for good. But I can't do it alone."

Chris sighed, realizing he couldn't leave her here. "Alright, what do you propose we do then?"

"We may as well split up, cover more ground," Sadie said. "I'm going to head to the upper floors to check anything out. My frequency is 147.90 if you need to contact me."

"Alright, we'll continue on this floor and then most likely meet up with you later on," Chris said.

Sadie nodded. She was about to leave but then turned around. "And Chris... be careful out there."

"You too Sadie," Chris replied as she left the room. He then noticed Pikette was smiling. "What?" he then said.

"She's kind of cute, isn't she?" Pikette said, smirking.

"Pikette, don't even go there," Chris said warningly.

They then continued to check what else was on the first floor. There were other labs, more doors, and even a large walkway.

"Wait a minute," Pikette said. "If this is supposed to be a pharmaceutical facility, where are all the scientists?"

"I guess once the lockdown came in effect, they got the hell out of here," Chris said. "Either that or they're dead."

"I'm not going to lie though, that encounter with that Houndour is still freaking me out," Pikette said.

"Yeah, they must've done something to it," Chris said. "What they did exactly, we don't know, but we'll surely find out."

As they were walking along, Chris noticed he was starting to feel some pain in his body. However, it would soon go away as quickly as it came. He, however, just ignored it.

They then got through another lab area where it had multiple glass containers that were shattered. These containers must've been where they were keeping the Pokemon.

"Well, looks like another door's been shut down," Pikette said. "Shall I do the honors?"

"Sure," Chris said. Pikette then did the same process as before by starting to take out the one wall panel.

All of a sudden, the pain he had felt before came back, this time stronger than before. He felt his body tense and lock up again, just like before. He then quickly got out one of the syringes he had and injected it into his neck, but the pain didn't go away. Chris realized with horror that something was seriously wrong.

"Chris? Are you okay?" Pikette said from behind the wall.

However, Chris couldn't say anything as the pain built up more and more and he felt himself hit the ground. And shortly after that, he found his vision turn to black as he fell unconscious.

* * *

(A/N: And what exactly happened? Well, you'll find out NEXT TIME! I know, I'm so cruel. But I love doing it! Can't help it at all. Anyway, you'll be surprised when you find out, because it's something you may not expect. Or then again, I could be lying XD. Nah, I'm not, just stay tuned for the next chapter and your questions shall be answered. So until then, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. Oh yeah, and don't forget about the ones we lost today eight years ago. They'll forever be in our hearts.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	7. Permanent Change

(A/N: Alright, this is where things get interesting. How so? You're about to find out. And also with that, well, let's just say tactics might change as well. But what am I doing, let's get this started!)

* * *

Chapter 7: Permanent Change

_Chris peeked into the room quietly. Pikette was asleep on his bed. He then turned back to Jenkins, who was behind him. "Alright, she's still sleeping."_

_"You got everything set?" Jenkins said._

_"Yep," Chris said, holding up a remote. "Let's just hope the sound waves don't kill her," he said right before pushing the play button._

_All of a sudden, the sound of "The Four Horsemen" came blaring through the room, so loud that it attracted a bunch of other soldiers out of their rooms. Chris then quickly shut it off, and he and Jenkins almost burst out laughing._

_The door then opened and Pikette came out looking VERY annoyed and VERY pissed. "Hey Pikette, did you have a nice nap?" Chris said, smirking._

_Pikette gave him the fiercest glare she could ever give. "Chris... you are a FUCKING ASSHOLE!" she said before going back inside. She didn't want to see him for awhile now._

_"Well," Jenkins said. "What do you think she's gonna do now? She looked rather pissed."_

_"Eh, I'm not worried," Chris said. "She loves me too much. She'll forgive me eventually..."

* * *

_Chris found himself in darkness. He seemed like he was awake, but couldn't open his eyes. "Chris, wake up!" he could hear Pikette's voice saying. "Damn it Chris, please wake up!"

Chris groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. His vision started coming back and he could see Pikette's concerned face. She then smiled once he had finally woken up. "Oh thank goodness. You're okay. I had to practically drag you to the safest room I could find."

"Yeah," Chris said, smiling a bit. "I feel a lot lighter. And... a lot more energized. How long was I out?" He then saw Pikette hesitate a bit. "Pikette's what wrong? Wait a minute, my senses feel even more enhanced. And how exactly did you _drag _me?"

"Uh Chris," Pikette started to say. "When you passed out.... something happened."

"What are you talking about?" Chris said.

"You... better go take a look for yourself," Pikette said.

Confused, Chris rolled over and started to get up, but that when he noticed the paws. "What the-!" he suddenly said, getting up quickly. Then he noticed the tail. "What in the world!?" he then said. Finally, he walked to the wall where it reflected his image. With horror, he saw what he had become, including the ears and the round, red cheeks. "AHHH!" Chris cried out with horror. He then put his paws to his face. "I've been turned into a PIKACHU!" He then looked at Pikette and she saw a look Chris had never given her before: fear. "How did this happen?"

"Well, after you passed out, that's when you started changing," Pikette said. "I myself was a little shocked to see it happen, no pun intended."

Chris then sat down, still trying to believe it was a dream. He then got up quickly and went to her. "Pikette, hit me across the face as hard as you can!" he then said.

"What!?" Pikette said, surprised by that sudden question. "Chris, I'm not going to slap you."

"JUST DO IT!" Chris practically yelled. Pikette then smacked him right across the face, making him wince in pain. She then grimaced a bit, wishing she didn't hit quite as hard. Chris then looked back to her with a sad look. "I'm still a Pikachu, aren't I?" he asked.

"Yeah," Pikette said.

Chris then sat down again, defeated. "Well this is just great," he said. "Is this what Summers intended to do to me? Turn me into a freak!? Now it's completely over for me. I can't go back like this. They may never accept for what I've become. Is this... what I deserve?"

Pikette then decided it was best to try and help her friend. "Oh come on Chris," she said. "It's not that bad being a Pokemon, a Pikachu for that matter." She then patted one of Chris' "ears." "You got the ears, the trademark tail of course, and your eyes..." She then stopped and looked deeply into Chris' eyes. She seemed to be in a trance. "They're..."

Chris looked at her, confused. "Uh, you alright Pikette?"

"Huh?" she then said, snapping out of it. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Anyway, there's nothing wrong being a Pikachu. You can't disagree with that."

Chris thought about it for a couple of seconds. He then smiled a bit. "Well," he said. "I always did think it would kind of cool to be one. And... for some reason... I feel like I could never be sad again. All this energy inside me just makes me feel so good." He then started chasing his tail, while laughing. Pikette had never seen him so happy before. "I feel... I feel... SO AMAZING!" All of a suddenly, a small amount of electricity flew out of his body and hit one of the control panels on the door, frying it. "Oops," he said.

It was then Pikette's turn to roll across the floor, laughing. After a bit, she got up and smiled at him. "Guess I'll have to teach you to control that, won't I?"

"I guess so," Chris said, smiling back.

"Oh hold on, one other thing," Pikette said. She then turned around and reached out with her tail. "It's how we greet each other obviously."

"I thought you weren't a fan of that?" Chris asked.

"It's grown on me," Pikette said. "But to be honest, I'm not quite used to doing it often."

Chris chuckled and then reached out with his tail and, interlocking with her tail, shook it. After that, he said, "Well, I may be a Pokemon now, but we still have a mission to complete."

"That's right," Pikette said. "Guess we're gonna have to use different tactics now, won't we?"

"I guess so," Chris said. "Hmm, I'm curious as to whether I can still contact Command or not. Better try at least. Command, can you hear me?"

"Johnson, what happened?" Peterson said. "We lost visual contact with you?"

Chris realized that the shades he had before were now gone. "Sorry sir, I lost consciousness a bit ago but I'm alright now. I met with the agent from HIP. Sir, she is apparently on the same mission as we are, and has asked me to help her."

Peterson then sighed. "Alright Johnson. Normally I wouldn't even allow soldiers to stay put in a escape mission, but I know you well enough that you can get the job done despite the odds. Remember to stay sharp Johnson."

"Got it sir," Chris said before cutting off.

"You're not going to tell them, are you?" Pikette asked.

"No. At least, not yet," Chris said. "I'm not even sure if they would believe me or not. But anyway, we better get going."

"Chris?" He looked behind and saw Pikette, but she had her head down. "Thank you, for before."

Chris smiled as he went up to her. "You think I would just leave you to die?" Chris said. "I can be cruel, but I'm not _that _cruel."

Pikette smiled. She then went up right next to him and put her paws around his neck, giving him a hug. Chris was quite surprised by this, mostly because now he was a Pokemon, it was the first time he had ever been in close contact with her. He was also starting to have a weird feeling inside of him, one he couldn't explain.

"Chris, no matter what, I'll be forever grateful that I have you as a friend," Pikette said. She then gave him a quick peck on the cheek, causing Chris to blush a bit. "And also for being a sweetheart, even though you're usually an asshole."

"Okay, sure," Chris said with a smirk. "Hey Pikette, you go on ahead, I'll catch up. I need to take care of something quick."

Pikette tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, no," Chris said. "I promise, this will only take a minute."

"Alright," Pikette said, nodding, and she went on ahead.

Once it seemed clear, Chris then set up a channel. "Hey Paul, are we on a secure line?"

"Yep," Paul said. "What seems to be a problem?"

"You know about my condition, don't you?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I found out from Peterson," Paul said. "Nanomachines. Something we're still in the process of perfecting."

"Yeah well, something seemed to happen," Chris said. "I know this may sound crazy, but I suddenly fell unconscious and I woke up as a Pokemon, a Pikachu to be exact."

But he didn't hear any laughing, meaning that Paul had to have believed him. "I had a bad feeling something like this would happen," Paul said. "You see, those nanomachines contain Pokemon DNA, meaning the nanomachines Sector 7 injected you with must've been DNA from a Pikachu. If what you say has occurred, then the nanomachines have caused more Pokemon DNA to be produced in your body than human DNA. Unfortunately, it looks like the final process has finally been completed. And even worse, it seems that the nanomachines have started to mutate."

"Which means they could end up killing me," Chris asked. "Isn't that right?"

"As far as I know, I'm not sure," Paul said. "I'll have to look more into it. But I wouldn't worry about it for the time being."

"Alright," Chris said. "And Paul? You won't say this to anyone else, will you?"

"I won't if you don't want me to," Paul said. "I couldn't do that to you. It's already hard to accept what you've become now."

"Thanks Paul," Chris said. Once cutting the channel. He then looked on ahead. Of all the things he couldn't ever tell Pikette, this was probably one he had to hide deep-down inside.

* * *

"So Chris, I've been thinking," Pikette said as they were going up on the elevator. "What do you think Dawn would've thought if she knew you were a Pikachu now?"

"Oh I can just imagine the things she would do to me," Chris said, cringing a bit. "I don't think she would ever take me serious again, since I'm _so adorable_. Although, it would be kind of fun training with Pikachu and such. It'll be a lifestyle I'll just have to adjust to."

"And you're okay with that?" Pikette asked.

"Yeah, I am," Chris said. "What else do I have to live for? My old life is gone now, burned away." He then smirked. "Besides, seeing a Pikachu holding a gun wouldn't scare anyone."

"Well, if it was me, then they would be," Pikette said, smirking back.

Chris just shook his head slightly. "Yes Pikette, they most certainly would be," he said.

The elevator then hit the third floor and the doors opened. The moment they went out, they quickly noticed the place was trashed. Obviously some of the Pokemon must've been around here recently. "Keep your eyes out for anything, Pikette," Chris said.

"Trust me, I won't make that mistake twice," Pikette said.

They slowly made their way through the room, making sure not to make too much noise in case any of them were close by.

Then, they heard something fall to the ground and someone say "Shit!." They quickly turned to where the source of the sound was and saw a Poochyena frozen in place as it realized it had been seen.

"Uh, hi," he said, obviously nervous about something. "You're not one of them... are you?"

Chris quickly understood that he meant the other Pokemon. "No, we're not," he said.

"Phew," the Poochyena said. "I heard you coming and tried to hide, but obviously that didn't work out too well." He then looked over his shoulder. "Em, it's okay, they're with us!"

Then, out of the shadows, came an Eevee. "Thank goodness," she said. "I was worried that patrol came through again."

"This is my friend Emily," the Poochyena said. "And my name is Dex."

"My name is Chris," Chris said.

"And I'm Pikette," Pikette said.

"So wait, if you're not with them, what are you doing here?" Dex asked.

"Well, we're on a mission to figure out what's going on here," Chris explained.

"A mission?" Emily asked. "But why would anyone send two Pokemon a mission to this place?"

"Well, you see," Chris said. "I may look like a Pokemon, but I'm actually human."

Dex and Emily looked at each other in surprise. "You too?" Dex asked. "That means you're just like us then."

"We used to be human as well," Emily said. "Unfortunately, we had been captured by Zena Corp. about two weeks ago. They did tests on us, horrible ones, and one day, we found ourselves like this. Of course, there were others, but for some reason they acted differently than us and went crazy."

"But after the lockdown, we managed to escape," Dex said. "However, I think they started catching on that we weren't like them and started looking for us. We've been hiding ever since. Personally, it's no fun being a Pokemon now that I can never go back to the way I was."

"Oh come on Dex, it's not so bad," Emily said, giggling. "I love being Eevee!" She then looked to Chris and stared at him for a second. "But what I even love more about Pokemon is the love two share between them."

Dex sighed. "Emily, I worry about you sometimes. Anyway, it's best that we now get out of here. Are you coming along?"

"Sorry, but we have important things to take care of," Chris said.

"Well, I guess I can't stop you then," Dex said. "Although, if you can do us one little favor. We have another friend who's here someplace. He got separated from us once we got captured and we think he may still be alive. If you can find him, tell him we escaped. He'll know where to go."

"If I find him, I'll let him know," Chris said.

"Thank you," Dex said. "Alright Emily, we better get moving."

Emily then walked up to Chris. "I hope we see each other again." She then brushed her tail against his face quite seductively, while giving him a seductive smile. "See you later," she said before catching up with Dex.

"Well, that was interesting," Pikette said. She then looked to Chris, but he just stood there. "Chris?"

"I think I may know what's going on here," Chris said.

* * *

(A/N: So, are you shocked, no pun intended? Yes, Chris now finds himself as a Pokemon, which I guess can be traumatic to some. It's kind of interesting what science can do to a person. Anyway, as for Dex and Emily, it'll be the last you'll see of them for now, but they'll be back, you'll see. So, hope you enjoyed the chapter and didn't get any O_o looks.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	8. Getting Down And Dirty

(A/N: Alright it's that time again. It's time for songs that are not included in the story but serves as part of the soundtrack. The particular song I have in mind is called "Evolution" from Korn. Now, you may not quite understand at first, but as you go along in the story, the song's lyrics will start to make more sense. Anyway, the song I have here now for this one part is called "Higher Ground" by The Red Hot Chili Peppers.)

* * *

Chapter 8: Getting Down And Dirty

_Chris and Pikette were making their way down to the mess hall until Captain Peterson stopped them. "Johnson, could I have a word?" _

_"Of course sir," Chris said._

_"I wanted to tell you what a good job you did yesterday," Peterson said. "You possess skill that I rarely see in many soldiers."_

_"Thank you sir," Chris said. "I just give every training session my hardest."_

_"Good to hear," Peterson said. "Anyway, we started test-running our J-22s.I thought perhaps you would be interested in testing one yourself."_

_"Really sir?" Chris said. "It would be an honor." He then looked to Pikette. "What do you say Pikette? Interested in some flying."_

_"I don't know," Pikette said uncertainly. "I'm not exactly the "flying-type," no pun intended."_

_"Oh come on, you'll be fine," Chris said. "Trust me."_

_Pikette sighed. "Alright, but you better not get us killed," she said._

_"I'll let them know you're coming," Peterson said. "Hope your flying is as good as your shooting."

* * *

__Soon, air control helped suit up Chris and showed him all the controls. They also had to get a customized breathing mask for Pikette due to her size. Chris was in the front seat while Pikette was in the back._

_After firing up the engines, Air Control came through Chris' headset. "Alright Johnson, you are free to clear the runway."_

_*"Roger that Control," Chris said. "Now let's see what this baby can do." He then hit the thrusters and the jet jolted forward with such speed that Chris never experienced. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried out as he cleared the runway._

_"HOLY SHIT!" Pikette yelled out. She wasn't used to such speed._

_"I have got to get me one of these!" Chris yelled back. Once hitting the air, the amount of G-forces seemed to decrease. He looked down from the window and saw the large ocean and the small area that was Sunnyshore City. "Take a look at that, Pikette," he said._

_"Yeah, it's quite a view," Pikette commented._

_Chris then decided it was time to see what the jet was capable of. He then increased the thrusters and hit the joystick hard to the right, causing the jet to spin in mid-air. "Hey, what are you doing!?" Pikette yelled out. Apparently she didn't like that._

_"Just getting a feeling of the ol' girl," Chris said._

_"Well, just leave her alone," Pikette said._

_"Hey look, no hands," Chris said, letting go of the joystick._

_"CHRIS!" Pikette cried out._

_Chris just laughed. Pikette's misery was just adding more fun to the experience. He then noticed a large amount of rocks coming up fast on them. "Hey Control, you think I should test out the '22's weapon system?" he asked._

_"Go ahead, Johnson," Air Control said._

_Chris then headed towards the giant mass of rocks. He then flicked off the safety and held his thumb right over the button. "Target locked," he said as the cross-hairs matched up. He then pressed the button. A missile then fired out and launched straight at the target. Upon contact, the rock were blown to smithereens. _

_Chris was definitely impressed. "Control, when we end up making enough of these, I don't think anyone will want to fuck with us."

* * *

_"So wait a minute," Pikette said. "You're saying that Zena Corp. could have been involved with the events that took place three years ago?"

"Without a doubt," Chris said. "Those Pokemon we saw were in the same condition I'm in. It can't be a coincidence."

"So that means that all these rabid Pokemon here... were humans?" Pikette said. She then shuddered. "How awful."

"The three of us were lucky," Chris said. "It means that some cannot control what the nanomachines do to them. But that's not what worries me the most. What I'm curious about is why they're doing this? Something seems fishy."

"Well, it won't do us any good standing around," Pikette said.

"You're right," Chris said. He then sighed. "Just when I thought we were done with this completely."

They then continued on, exploring the third floor. This floor was a bit different, as it had a cafeteria for work personnel, as well as a training facility. Of course, what they trained here Chris did not want to know. He then realized it had been about four hours since they first arrived. Sure didn't feel like it.

All of a sudden, they heard a beeping noise. "What's that?" Pikette said.

"It's coming from in here," Chris said, going through the next door. The beeping became louder and then they realized it was coming from one of the computers in the lab.

"Wow, a working computer," Chris commented. He saw the screen was flashing something. He got up closer to it. "It looks like an incoming message."

"Let's see what it says," Pikette said. Chris clicked on the flashing mailbox and a message indeed appeared:

_Message Log: June 23, 2012_

_We can't even explain what had occurred. Something broke out, and next thing we know, the whole damn facility is on lockdown. But that's not the worst part. Due to power failure, the Pokemon were able to escape and started causing havoc, most likely due to side affects from whatever they were given. We were sent in to quell the Pokemon, hoping not to kill any of them. That proved to be our worst mistake as about half our force was taken out immediately. We realized the area wasn't safe now and had to retreat, and look for escape. We did happen to find an escape route, but it involves going through the garbage chute into the sewers, and last I heard, something may be down there. We didn't have a choice though. Unfortunately, there may be other things out in the facility, so to those who read this, keep your eyes out for anything. One wrong move, and you're as good as dead._

_Commander Sam Davis; 4th Division; Zena Corp._

"Well gee, that's comforting," Pikette said. "Chris, maybe it's time we just get the hell out of here."

"You're probably right," Chris said. "I'll see if I can get in contact with Sadie." He then set up a comm channel. "Sadie, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, Chris," Sadie said. "Find anything interesting?"

"As a matter of fact we have," Chris said. "We found two Pokemon who weren't affected by these lab tests. Sadie, all these Pokemon used to be human."

"What? That's impossible," Sadie said. "Nothing can just change a human into a Pokemon."

Chris sighed. _"You'll find out soon enough," _he thought. "Anyway, how about on your end?"

"Not much," Sadie said. "While we may not have enough as we planned, we can sure get these bastards for Pokemon cruelty and illegal practice. I think it's time we plan our escape route. I only have one way to get back towards the first floor, and it may take me a bit."

"We have a way back as well," Chris said. "Once we meet up, we can finally get the hell out of here."

"Alright Chris, stay in touch," Sadie said before cutting the channel.

All of a sudden, one of the TV monitors flickered on, catching both Chris' and Pikette's attention. They then saw a man dressed in a lab coat sitting in a chair, smiling at the two.

"Well, well, well," the man said. "If it isn't the famous Chris Johnson? I can't I'm surprised that you're here right now."

"Who are you?" Chris asked.

"Doctor Jason Troy," the man said. "I'm charge of this facility here as part of Zena Corp. Unfortunately, I don't remember inviting you here in the first place."

"We know what you're up to. What Zena is up to," Chris said.

"Of course SIP would send you in to investigate," Troy said. He then looked closer. "Hmm, it seems like your transformation is finally complete. How does it feel, Johnson?"

"Pretty good," Chris said heatedly. "But I think I'll feel better once you're out of the picture."

Troy just chuckled. "Funny that you wouldn't be thanking me for this," he said. "Isn't it a dream we all cherish? To be just like a Pokemon? But not just acting like one, but actually _becoming _one?"

"You performed those tests on those people against their will!" Pikette said angrily. "You had no right to do that!"

"My dear Pokemon friend," Troy said. "This is what Zena strives for. A new era in science. A new type of revolution. The bond between humans and Pokemon can now become even greater. Of course, we had our flaws, but now we've made it better. And I must say, I cannot be anymore proud of our test subjects."

"You don't even care that they escaped and killed off all these troops!" Chris said accusingly. "Let me guess, they follow under your rule?"

"Ah, you're thinking back three years, aren't you?" Troy said. "I do not believe in mind control. The Pokemons' wills now belong to me and they will carry out any order I wish."

"Well, I hate to bust your party, but once SIP hears about this, you'll only be dreaming of such a future behind bars," Chris said.

"Do you really think I would just let you notify them so easily?" Troy said. "There's no point trying to contact them now. Communications have been jammed. You're all alone on this one, Mr. Johnson, and trust me, you may not end up making it out of here alive. It was nice talking to you though. I wish you luck with the remaining time you have." The TV then flickered off.

"That bastard," Pikette said. "Thinks of us as just pawns who serve every human's wish? Disgusting."

"Don't worry about him, Pikette," Chris said. "Let's just find a way out of here. Once we do, we'll be the ones who have the last laugh." They then continued on and soon Chris started to sense a faint smell, one that was unpleasant. They were getting close.

Soon, they went through another door and saw that this room was very different. It was rather dark, with emergency lights on from the backup generator. They then saw a large gap in front of them. More like a huge pit.

"Looks like this is it," Chris said, approaching the pit.

"Ugh, it stinks!" Pikette said.

"Sure does," Chris said. He then turned to Pikette and he had a smirk on his face, one that Pikette definitely didn't like.

She caught on quick. "No way Chris!" she said quickly.

Chris then grabbed her paw. "Way!" he said right before jumping and pulling Pikette with him down the large open gap. Pikette then found herself screaming at the top of her lungs as they fell down.

* * *

(A/N: Well, that was interesting. Now we all know who the bad guy is. XD And now you see why I mentioned how so much good and bad stuff can come out of science. You think that's bad, check out the next chapter and then you'll see how science can REALLY BE BAD! But until then, you'll just have to wait... So until then, hope you enjoyed the chapter as always and we'll be seeing you later.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	9. What Lies Beneath

(A/N: Alright, I might as well say it now. Things are gonna be changing a bit from here on in, and I mostly say that music-wise. You'll find out what I mean.)

* * *

Chapter 9: What Lies Beneath...

Chris had imagined that the fall would at least be somewhat painful, but that wasn't the cause. They both ended up landing on something soft, what exactly Chris did not know since it was pitch black. However, his eyesight soon adjusted.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Pikette snapped at him.

"Well, I knew you'd be fine if you landed on your butt," Chris said.

"You-!" Pikette started to say but stopped once Chris offered to help her up. She then looked around. "So, this is where the sewers are."

"Yep," Chris said. "As long as we continue down this way there might be a ladder or something that can get us back up and by then we'll be on the other side of the facility."

"Great," Pikette said. "Now it's gonna take a week to get the stench out of my fur."

"Oh well," Chris said jokingly, putting a paw around her. "Guess we'll just stink together then." Pikette didn't seem amused.

They then started down the only path they could go. It was indeed dark, but luckily there was a walkway, meaning they didn't have to walk through the water. "So you really think something may be down here?" Pikette asked.

"Some of those Pokemon may be down here, but if worse comes to worse, we can take them," Chris said.

"But Chris, you've never even used any of your attacks yet," Pikette reminded him.

"Well," Chris said. "It can't be that difficult. Focus on a target, right?"

"True, but you may know other attacks then the usual Thunderbolt," Pikette explained. "I'm capable of doing Thunderbolt, Thunder, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, and Volt Tackle. Still trying to perfect Charge Beam though."

Chris then frowned. "Remind me never to get in a fight with you," he said.

"Don't worry," Pikette said. "Once this is over, I'll teach you all you need to know. Heck, you may end up being a decent Pokemon. You'll have to take Pikachu on sometime."

Chris then realized Pikachu knew practically the same moves as Pikette. In other words, he'd get his ass kicked. "That's okay," he said.

"But really though," Pikette said. "You sure we're safe here? Something doesn't seem right."

"Pikette, if anything happens, I'll make sure to protect you," Chris said reassuringly.

Pikette then found herself blushing. "Thanks Chris," she said.

Chris then stared at her. "Pikette, are you-"

"No! I'm not!" Pikette said quickly.

Chris, confused by this, said no more about it. He then looked ahead and saw that the pathway was opening up slightly. Once coming up to it, he saw that there was a large area of water with a large pipe spewing more out of it.

"Look!" Pikette said, pointing. "There's a ladder! We can finally get out of here!" She then ran off ahead of Chris.

Something then caught his eye as he looked into the water. It was slightly bubbling, the kind of bubbling that meant trouble. "Pikette, wait!" he said.

Pikette stopped and turned back to him. "What? What is it?"

"Something's not right," Chris said. He then pressed his ear against the concrete ground. However, he didn't hear anything.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, I'm sure you all know what's going to happen next. Well, better get the party started then! So, the song I have here is called "Diababa Boss Battle First Half" from Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Actually I don't know if that's the right name but it has the intro part which is nice. Look under *SilvaGunner.* See, this is what I meant when I said the song choices were gonna change. By the way, you got to love the snare drum and piano in this.)

* * *

*All of a sudden, there were two splashes as two figures popped out of the water. They appeared to be some sort of plant-like creatures. Not to mention they had sharp teeth, and were rather large.

"What the hell are those things!?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, just kill them!" Pikette said. Of course with her it was strike first, ask questions later. She then fired a thunderbolt at the one on the left. Electrocuted, the pod-like creature fell back into the water. "Chris, take care of the other one quick!"

_"Alright, need to focus," _Chris thought. _"Focus on your target." _He then felt the electricity in him surge. Suddenly, the creature lashed out at Chris but he dodged it with his quick reflexes. "Take this!" he said, shooting a large amount of electricity at the creature. Being fried, it sank back into the water.

"Well, that was easy," Pikette said. Wrong choice of words on her part.

* * *

(A/N: Muahahaha! Did you really think I would make a battle that short? Come on, you know me well enough I don't play that game unless intended. Anyway, there's a second part in this battle and this is where the boss is introduced. Hmm, let's call him "Zena Corporation Bio-Weapon 3472." I know, kind of stupid BUT WHO CARES!? So, if you're smart, you know the second part is gonna be "Diababa Boss Battle Second Half." By the way, I was gonna have a victory theme after this but I couldn't the second version for future reference so I threw out the idea :(.)

* * *

The ground then started shaking. The water began rippling with great force as something else shot out of the water. But this time, it was much bigger and revealed itself to be some sort of plant creature. This had to be it's true form as two more pod-like stalks appeared next to it. Eying the two Pikachu, it roared with such a force that it almost blew the two back.

*"Great, now we pissed it off," Chris said. "Let's try this again."

Both of them fired electricity at the creature, but this time both attacks didn't seem to affect it. "It's not working!" Pikette cried out while dodging the creature's attacks.

"There has to be a weak spot," Chris said. The creature then fired what appeared to be acid at them. Dodging it, they saw it could disintegrate the concrete. Chris then noticed something. "Wait, there's something in it's mouth, like some sort of tongue or something. Aim for that!"

Pikette then shot at the creature's mouth while it was focusing on Chris. It made contact and the creature became paralyzed by the amount of electricity surging through its body. It then crashed to the ground near Pikette. She then decided it was time to hit it where it hurt and jumped into the air, unleashing the strongest Iron Tail she could muster.

That really caused it pain as it recovered from paralysis and got back up. Infuriated, the creature unleashed a greater amount of acid, going back and forth to try to get them both. Dodging, Chris looked for an open shot, and when the time came, he shot right on target. The creature then fell down again. "Chris, it's weak!" Pikette said. "Finish it off now!"

But he had never done Iron Tail before. "Still have to try at least," he said. He then looked behind him and saw that his tail was glowing white. He smiled. "There we go!" He faced the creature and with quick speed jumped into the air spinning, and came down with such force on the creature's "tongue."

The creature then cried out in pain and reared it's ugly head back and forth before falling to the ground dead.

"What... was that thing?" Pikette asked.

"I don't know," Chris said. "Probably one of Zena's failed projects. Still, it could've killed many people if it was ever released."

"Chris, if there are more of those things here..." Pikette began to say.

"Then we have a huge problem," Chris said. "I don't know Zena's intentions, but we'll kill every one we find. They're a huge threat not only to ourselves, but humanity and Pokemon as well."

"Right," Pikette said. She then smiled. "That was an impressive Iron Tail."

"Huh? Oh yeah," Chris said. "It kind of just came out of nowhere I guess."

"Your other attacks weren't bad either," Pikette said. "Maybe you won't be such a noobish Pikachu after all."

Chris just sighed. "Well, in that case I'm just gonna go up this ladder and leave you down here with this dead creature."

Pikette just laughed. "I'm just kidding, Chris. Honestly, Iron Tail is not easy to learn. Pikachu even said-"

"I know, it took him a little bit to perfect it," Chris interrupted. "But then again, mine's not perfect either. I guess I just have to adapt more to my new form."

They climbed up the ladder and finally the air smelled clean as opposed to sewage and waste. "Finally!" Pikette said. "I can actually breathe for once." She then looked around. "Wait a minute, this doesn't look right. Aren't we supposed to be on the first floor?"

Chris then looked around. Indeed the area looked different. No labs or anything that they could see. "I guess we're in the basement then?" Chris guessed.

"Oh that's just great!" Pikette said. "Fucking original!"

"Take it easy, Pikette," Chris said, placing a paw on her shoulder. Pikette jumped slightly from his touch. "We just need to find a way up and we should be back to where we started then."

"Um, right," Pikette said. She noticed something on the ground. "What's this?" she said, going over to the object and picking it up.

"Looks like a data-pad," Chris said. They both then looked at it.

_Experiment #3472_

_We figured that once we were not getting proper results that the experiment was a failure. Of course, nothing is ever perfect nor ever goes as planned. We were studying the special ability found in certain grass-type Pokemon known as "Aromatherapy." Of course, it can help heal any type of Pokemon from poison, paralysis, and even save them from death. Then it came to us: could we possibly be able to have humans possess such an ability? It was crazy, but if it could work, we could save hundreds of people from hundreds of different diseases, and maybe even finding the true cure for cancer. This would put Zena Corporation in a brand new direction. _

_The process was simple. We extracted DNA from Pokemon capable of using the ability, and injected it into a human test subject. We had thought a small amount of DNA would be enough. However, our results didn't turn up the way we planned. The subject became rather sick, coughing and spewing some strange liquid that appeared acidic. We then realized with horror that he was mutating. We immediately euthanized him, but the question soon became what to do with the body, seeing as it was now becoming contagious. The other scientists decided to throw the body into the sewers where it could never be found. I regret having to do such a thing, to either a human or Pokemon. I realize now what was once a dream idea was now becoming a true nightmare. Science will never be seen in the same light again..._

"Is this telling us that that thing was once a human?" Pikette asked.

"Afraid so," Chris said. He then sighed. "Whoever this scientist was, I can't agree with him more. Science has evolved so much that it even breaks the laws of nature. We have to get back to SIP and expose the inhumane practices that Zena Corp. is doing." He then looked to Pikette. "I realize now that these experiments shouldn't just be killed for our safety, but so also that those who had to endure such torture be finally put to rest."

Pikette nodded. "Yes, you're right Chris," she said. "Let's do it for their sakes, and make Zena Corp. pay!"

They then continued on, looking for a way back up. However, Chris had a bad feeling about all this. Not that he was worried what could end up coming towards them, but the direction they were heading and the noticeable increase in temperature. They were heading towards the furnace area of the facility.

* * *

(A/N: Well, that was definitely an interesting chapter indeed. Guess you're not surprised by how I once again use Zelda music. Can't help it, it's just that amazing. Actually, I hope Nintendo doesn't get mad by how I pretty much ripped off Diababa there. And well, the other bosses will be ripped off too :(. Oh well, anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember, the laws of nature should never be broken, or else you'll face severe consequences.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	10. Welcome To Hell

(A/N: Okay, despite this being a flashback, I decided to put a song into it since it'll make it even better. The name of the song is "Spectre Induction" from Mass Effect, which is an awesome game by the way. If you've never played it, I suggest you do, you'll be surprised by how good a game it is.)

* * *

Chapter 10: Welcome To Hell

_"What? Why can't I come along?" Pikette asked. She and Chris were in their room, while Chris was dressing up in his proper dress uniform._

_"Because Captain Peterson specifically asked for my presence only," Chris said. "Obviously it's important."_

_Pikette frowned. "Why is it that I always get the short end of the stick?" she asked._

_Chris just smiled while scratching her behind the ears. "Don't worry, I'll let you know when I get back."_

_Once checking himself over, he then left for Peterson's office. Once he got there, he saw that there was someone else in the room as well as Peterson. "Ah, Johnson, you're here," Peterson said. He then looked to the other man, who seemed higher rank. "I'd like you to meet General Ortiz. General, this was the cadet I was talking about."_

_Ortiz then shook Chris' hand. "A pleasure to meet you, sir," Ortiz said. "Peterson has told me a lot about you, but I've also seen you in action. You fight like you've been in war before."_

_"Well sir, I have," Chris said._

_"Ah yes, the Sector 7 incident," Ortiz said. "Most impressed by that. The fact you were able to take on so many battalions of soldiers by yourself sounds almost suicidal." Chris shifted awkwardly at the comment._

_"Anyway, the General came and saw me because he wanted to make you an offer," Peterson said. "One you may not want to refuse."_

_"You may or may not know, but I'm in charge of a unit known as the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Unit, or for short, "Spectres,"" Ortiz said. "The unit began about two years ago and it's been growing ever since. This isn't your standard SIP military unit. The type of missions you'd have to endure could easily have you killed."_

_"Well sir, I've had plenty of near-death experiences," Chris said._

_"I don't doubt it," Ortiz said, smiling. "So what do you say? Are you interested in joining?"_

_It seemed like quite the offer. "How can I refuse?" Chris said. "General Ortiz, I would be honored to join the Spectres."_

_"I see," Ortiz said. *He then stood up. "Private Johnson, would you please step forward?" Chris then looked to Peterson, who just nodded to him. Chris then took a couple of steps towards Ortiz._

_Ortiz then looked at him. "Realize that Spectres are not trained, they are chosen. They are the first and last lines of defense. When in the time of chaos, Spectres are the ones who put out the fire. Remember Johnson, I only came to you because of what you've shown me with your skills. I know you will not let me down." He then reached into his pocket and brought out a small case. Opening it, Chris saw that there was a badge with the Spectre seal on it. Taking it out, he then pinned it onto Chris' uniform. "Welcome to the Spectres, Private Johnson."_

_"I am honored sir," Chris said. He then gave a salute. "I won't let you down."_

_Ortiz returned the salute. "I don't think that's possible for you, Johnson," he said, smiling. "Now tomorrow, get ready for some _real _training..."

* * *

_From what it looked like, Chris and Pikette were heading towards the furnace area, which helped run the entire facility. Perhaps if they looked, maybe they could get the power fully back online.

"It's gonna be like an oven down here, I'm sure of it," Pikette said. "And I have too much fur for that."

"Okay, so we may have to go through it, but it shouldn't be so bad," Chris said.

A couple minutes worth of silence then passed. "Chris, those Pokemon we saw," Pikette said. "Where do you think they came from?"

"Not sure," Chris said. "Most likely they came from Sinnoh, but then again I could be wrong."

"Hmph," Pikette said. "That Eevee had her eyes on you. I'm sure you noticed that."

"Yeah, I did," Chris said. That was the other thing he was gonna have to get used to, knowing that other Pokemon may find him attractive. "Pikette, you know I wouldn't do that."

Pikette sighed. "I know. I'm just, being a little weird. Don't worry about it."

If Chris didn't know better, he could've sworn he was sensing jealousy coming from Pikette. Why? He had an idea, but thought better of it.

"This must be where the generator is," he then said as they entered the next room. He then spotted it. Of course, it was surrounded by what appeared to be an electric fence. Not only that, but it appeared to be online.

"Wonder how we're gonna get past that?" Pikette said.

Chris then looked to her. "You're kidding right?" he said.

"What?" Pikette asked.

"It's an electric fence, Pikette," Chris said. "I think we can handle it."

"Chris, you don't know that," Pikette said. "I'm not even sure how many volts power that fence. We can only take so much."

"Whatever," Chris said. He then walked up to it. "Look, it can't be that bad-ahh!" He was then shot back and hit the wall behind him.

"Chris!" Pikette said, going up to him. She then stopped however, once she saw Chris getting up. Surprisingly, he was laughing his ass off.

"That was amazing!" Chris cried out as electricity was popping out of his cheeks. "I feel like I could run a marathon right now with all this energy!" He then looked to the fence. "I think I might have short-circuited the fence though."

"That's alright with me," Pikette said. Chris then decided to climb over the fence onto the other side. "Probably should let out that electricity," Pikette said. "I'm sure you know it's bad to have too much electricity stored up."

"No problem," Chris said. "Now let's get this generator back up and running." He then released the electricity he had inside of him into the generator. Suddenly, the generator started making a humming noise as it started up again. Soon, light returned to the room and systems went back online again. "Well, power's up and running again," Chris said. "Should make things a little bit easier for us now."

"We have to find an elevator," Pikette said.

Chris then decided that maybe Sadie could help them. "Hey Sadie, we're down here in the basement," he said. "We were able to get the power back online. You think you can pinpoint the closest elevator to us?"

"Wait, why are you down in the basement?" Sadie asked. "Nevermind, the closest is on the other side of the furnace room. But be careful, it's like an oven in there."

"My fears are coming true," Pikette commented, sighing.

"Don't worry Sadie, we'll be fine," Chris said before cutting the transmission. "How do you think she'll react when she sees me like this?"

"Well, she might freak out," Pikette said. "Or, she may not. Guess it depends if she's used to having her ex's being turned into Pokemon."

"Very funny," Chris said sarcastically. "I'm sure you would've liked if Pikachu had been turned into a human."

"Well, at that point in time, I would've probably still been attracted to him," Pikette said. "But hey, that's just me."

Chris just shook his head, trying to pretend that conversation did not even happen. "Okay, so we're gonna have to go through the furnace room, and it looks like we'll have to be quick about it as well."

They went through the next door, and ahead of them stood a large iron door. "I guess this is it then," Chris said. He and Pikette then went over to the door.

"Looks heavy," Pikette commented. "Maybe if we try pulling it together, it'll be easier."

"Great minds think alike," Chris said, nodding. They then together started pulling the door towards them. It moved little by little until it finally opened all the way and they were met with a blast of hot air.

"Holy crap!" Pikette said, looking inside. To say the room was big was an understatement. The room was _huge_. Not only that, but it also felt about 110 degrees in it as well. It rang with the sound of turbines turning, producing power to the entire facility.

"We have to do this," Chris said. "Stick by me, Pikette."

The humidity was almost unbearable as they started walking. Even with short fur, they quickly found themselves sweating. Despite all this, the ground was still cool somewhat for them to cross.

As they kept walking, the heat became more and more intense. "I think I see the door ahead," Chris said. He then stopped and looked behind. Pikette had her head down and was breathing heavily. "The heat's becoming too much to bear," she said. "I can't go on on my own."

Chris then went over to her. "Get on my back," he said.

"What?" Pikette asked. "No Chris, I-"

"Please, Pikette," Chris said. Pikette then complied and got on his back while putting her arms around his neck. "I'll be fine," Chris then said.

They then continued towards the door that was getting bigger and bigger. "You had to heal me and now you're helping me across the room," Pikette said. She then smiled slightly. "I'm becoming too much of a burden, aren't I?"

Chris just smiled at this. "No Pikette, you're just normal. You can't help that." And it was true. He was able to withstand the heat, but only because of his state.

Soon, they finally got to the other side of the room, and once the door opened, Chris laid Pikette down somewhere so she could rest. "We could both use a rest," Chris said. "But once you feel all ready to go, just let me know."

"I'm fine as is," Pikette said, getting up. "The temperature was just too much."

"Still, we could both use it," Chris said. It then became silent. After about a minute, he then sighed. "Listen Pikette, I've been thinking about this for some time. Maybe it was a bad idea to bring you along. I already put you in harm's way. If I wasn't quick enough, you could've died."

Pikette just looked at him. Then, she closed her eyes while smiling a bit. "I had a feeling you were going to say that," she said. "Look Chris, we've been through enough crazy adventures as is, and by now I know the risks I'm taking." She then opened her eyes again. "I admit, it was a rather life-or-death situation, but you know what they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Still, I appreciate you're always looking out for me, Chris."

"Pikette," Chris said.

Pikette then went up to him. "But you know, I almost could've lost you. The Orpheus operation, as bad as it was by itself, could've been so much worse."

"I consider myself lucky to have survived that," Chris said. "But, I rather say nothing more about that. We better get moving. That elevator shouldn't be too far from here."

"Right," Pikette said. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get out of here." However, as soon as Chris started to leave, Pikette found herself standing right where she was, not moving.

_"What is this I'm feeling?" _she asked herself. _"It's something I haven't felt for quite sometime. __Could I be... no, that's crazy."_

_"This feeling is something you must set aside," _a voice said in her mind. _"You know that it's not right."_

_"But how do I know it's not right?" _Pikette asked. _"It can't be a mistake. It can't be wrong, or judged against. I can't help it. I may be-"_

"Pikette, are you alright?" Chris asked, breaking into her thoughts.

She then looked around and saw that Chris was a couple of yards ahead of her, looking at her with a concerned look. "Oh, sorry," she said. "I just became distracted, that's all." She then went along with Chris, forgetting now what was going through her head previously.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, so I didn't make it obvious, but I'm sure you can get the feeling or idea of what may happen next chapter. I'd give a hint, but it's too simple. Anyway, sorry for the wait. I actually came up with an new story idea, but I can't do it after I finish some of the stories I already have planned to do. Well, I guess that's it, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and all.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	11. Enduring Hell's Fury

Chapter 11: Enduring Hell's Fury

There will always be that one person who wishes some point in his or her life that they could become a Pokemon, not just because it would be fun, but also they could communicate with other Pokemon, making them experience a whole new world. It would be an enjoyable experience.

However, for Chris, it wasn't as enjoyable. It wasn't that he didn't like being a Pikachu, he actually thought it was rather neat, in a sense. But, the problem was that if he was stuck as one, the life he had previously known would be gone. Not entirely, but he would have to begin a new life, one as a Pokemon...

That was what was going on in Chris' mind as he continued on with Pikette by his side. But there was no point keeping his thoughts on the matter. He still had a mission to finish. "The elevator should be beyond this next door," he said. However, he then found himself sweatdropping once he saw that the door was locked. "Shit," he then said.

"Wait, there's a vent over there," Pikette said. And indeed, there was a vent on the far right corner. "Maybe it might lead to the other side."

"It may, or it may not," Chris said. "But we've got nowhere else to go now from here, so let's see where it leads us." They then went over towards and Chris moved to the side. "Ladies first," he said.

"Oh, what a gentleman," Pikette said. She then stopped and all of a sudden found herself laughing.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"It's nothing," Pikette said. "You just kind of reminded me of Pikachu there, that's all."

Chris sweatdropped again at the comment. "Is it because I _look _like him?" he said.

"Well... yeah," Pikette said, causing Chris to face-fault. "But also because he was polite, just like you are."

"Um, thanks... I guess," Chris said. "You want to go in now?"

"Yeah, I'll do that," Pikette said as she went through the vent, Chris following her from behind. The pathway appeared to turn a lot, meaning they could pretty much end up in any part of the facility. Finally, they got to what appeared to be the end and soon found themselves in a pitch black room.

"Well, now I can't see anything six inches in front of me," Pikette said. "We could really use a light." As if listening to her command, the room became lightly lit due to emergency lights coming online. "Well, that worked out," Pikette then said, a little surprised.

"I see another door," Chris said. "Maybe it might be our way out." It was a larger door, but it was still automatic. Once going through, they saw they were in a much larger room, and one that was dark as well.

However, they then stopped suddenly. "Chris, do you hear that? I hear breathing." Pikette said stiffly.

Indeed, he did. There was something else in here and it was right in front of them, although they couldn't see it. "There's a door to our right," Chris whispered. "Let's move quietly so that it doesn't hear us."

* * *

(A/N: YES! I actually found the full version of this song, with the intro. Now it'll actually sound good. The song I'm talking about is called "Boss: Fyrus" from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. I found it from "**rh319**" on YouTube but unfortunately, it kind of cuts off towards the middle. Oh well, I think you'll at least get the idea here.)

* * *

They then quietly moved towards the door. The creature, whatever it was, wherever it was, did not appear to see or hear them. "Aw crap," Chris whispered as they got to it. "Another locked door." However, he did notice that the door could be unlocked via pass-code.

"May as well give it a try," Pikette said. "Got any ideas?"

Chris thought about it for a second. "Yeah, I got one. Here, give me a lift." Chris got onto Pikette's shoulders and was now level with the controls. It appeared to have both letters and numbers, which helped Chris greatly. _"Better hope this works," _Chris thought. He then typed in "S-e-c-t-o-r-7"

The machine waited a couple moments. All of a sudden, a voice from the computer blared, "INCORRECT PASSWORD! ACCESS DENIED!"

"Aw, shit!" both Pikachu said at the same time. They then looked behind them and to their horror, saw what appeared to be two red eyes glaring at them. *The creature then started growling and moved forward slightly, and Chris and Pikette got to see what it really was. It was two-legged and rather large, but that wasn't the startling part. All of a sudden, the creature's body ignited into flame, lighting the entire room, and they could see that it had been chained to a wall. However, in it's rage, the creature roared at them and one by one broke off the chains that were binding it.

"Chris, I hope you have a plan," Pikette said.

Chris then looked at the massive creature. All of a sudden, he saw what appeared to be some sort of jewel encrusted into the creature's head. "There, on it's head. Aim for that spot." They both then attacked, using Thunderbolt. The creature then cried out in pain as it grabbed it's face. While stunned, it waved it's arms around crazily, causing both of them to dodge the large fiery chains. "Electric attacks won't be enough," Chris said as he kept dodging. "We have to hit it directly with physical force."

Pikette then looked at the chains around it's feet. "We could knock it down," Pikette suggested.

Chris then caught on. "Sounds good to me," he said. They then kept dodging the attacks until they got behind it. "You take one, I'll take the other." He then took the chain into his mouth. Hopefully Pikachu have strong jaws. "Alright, ready? NOW PULL!" They both started pulling at the same time.

The creature then looked back at them in surprise but before it could do anything it found itself losing it's balance and fell to the ground with a large crash. "Now Chris!" Pikette cried out.

Chris complied and quickly jumped into the air, his tail glowing once more. He then made contact with the creature's head and it howled in pain. All of a sudden, however, it flailed one of it's arms and the chain hit Chris, knocking him across the room.

"Chris! Are you alright!?" Pikette said.

Chris got up slowly but winced in pain, and it wasn't from the force of the chain. He now had a large mark on his side, resembling the chain. It looked like at least a second degree burn. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "I'll distract it quick." He then shot another Thunderbolt at the creature, causing it to once again become stunned in pain.

He then ran around to it's backside, although he couldn't move nearly as fast. Pikette noticed this. "Alright, once more ought to do it," Chris said. "Quick, pull!" They both pulled again and the creature then fell to the ground once more.

"Here, I'll take care of it," Pikette said. She then jumped into the air just like Chris did and slammed into the creature's face with a powerful Iron Tail. She then grimaced in pain due to the burns she now received on her tail.

All of a sudden, the creature roared in pain, louder than before. Chris then noticed something strange. It started shaking, almost uncontrollably. He then knew what was about to happen. "Pikette, run!" Chris yelled as they both ran out the door they came through. It closed just in time as they heard an explosion.

Opening the door again, Pikette said, "Oh, that's just disgusting!"

Believe it or not, something caused the creature to explode. And the meaning of explosion was defined by the state of the room, being covered in blood. There was blood all over the place, on the walls, on the ground, and on the ceiling. "Now I've heard of internal combustion, but this is something new," Chris commented.

"Let's just get out of here," Pikette said. "I feel like I'm going to throw up."

Luckily for them, the control pad on the door had been completely smashed, causing the door to unlock. As they went inside, Chris then noticed something. He went over and picked up what appeared to be another data-pad. "Another one?" he asked.

"Might as well check it out," Pikette said

_Experiment #4961_

_As it was proven with 4961, the problems only began. After 3472, we decided to try a new project. We ended up meeting a young man who appeared to have a strange condition. While he claimed he did not feel sick, his body temperature was at a surprisingly 102.3 degrees Fahrenheit. We have never seen such a condition, but decided if one man has it, others could get it as well. Proper medication did not work at all, and the worst part was that day by day, his temperature was increasing slowly. We then came up with a solution that could help reset the body's temperature control, which is controlled by the brain. At first, we were having success, as his "fever" was starting to decrease. But, that's when the bizarre happened._

_We do not know what the cause of it was, either the medication or this man had an unnatural condition. The next thing we knew, his skin started turning jet black. If anyone would touch him, they'd say he felt like he was on fire, literally. He then started having convulsions, and he had to be taken to quarantine. But that was only part of it. _

_We had to have him chained up so he couldn't harm himself. We watched closely, everyday to see what would occur. But then one day, bizarre hit a whole new level. His convulsions hit an all time high, and then, before our eyes, his entire body ignited into flames. And yet, he still lived, but then he became a monster, a monster with a rage never seen. I still wonder now and then if this was our doing or not? _

"Things have just gotten a lot more fucked up," Pikette said. "These things clearly defy the laws of nature."

"And there's a bunch of them. I have a feeling that's true." Chris found himself flopping onto the ground with his eyes closed. "If I keep this up, I'm surely going to die," he said.

"That's a nasty burn you have there," Pikette said. "Does it hurt?"

"Not as bad as it did," Chris said. All of a sudden, he felt something wet touch his burn and he almost jumped. He then looked behind him and saw that Pikette was licking the wound. "Pikette, what are you doing?" he asked.

Pikette sighed. "I'm trying to help treat your wound," she said. "You may be able to heal from bullet wounds and such but burns take longer. I'm just trying to numb the pain. Besides, we always do it when one of our friends are hurt."

Chris was going to say something but decided against it. He then laid his head back down, letting her continue her work. She had a point though, it did make him feel better. He then closed his eyes slowly as a feeling of pleasure surpassed through his body. His eyes then shot open quickly. _"What was that?" _he thought. He then ignored it.

Pikette then noticed him tensing up and giggled a little bit. "Something wrong, Chris?" she asked.

"No, not at all," Chris said.

"Okay, you should be all better now," Pikette said, once she was done.

"Um, am I supposed to do it to you now?" Chris asked awkwardly. That comment sent Pikette over the limit and she was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Oh Chris, you humans never cease to amuse me," she said. She then smiled. "Only _female _Pokemon are allowed to do that. Otherwise it seems like you're trying to conduct sexual activity." She then gave a wink. "Nice try though."

"I didn't-damn it!" Chris said. "That's not even funny."

"Oh, but it is," Pikette said, smiling. "It's okay Chris, I understand completely."

"It was just a question," Chris said. "Now can you please drop it?"

"Alright, alright," Pikette said. "I was just yanking your chain, that's all."

"Oh, don't worry Pikette, I know," Chris said sarcastically. "I know you think I would _never _conduct any sexual behavior with another Pokemon."

"Of course not," Pikette said.

However, then something came that she didn't expect. Chris reached over and gave Pikette a small peck on the cheek. "That's my way of saying thanks."

"Oh," Pikette said, who was now blushing, but Chris didn't notice as he started walking up to the door in front of him. "Hey wait a minute, that kiss could've been sexual!"

"It was a kiss on the cheek, Pikette."

"Whatever, I'll get you reported for that!" Pikette cried out as she followed Chris towards the elevator.

* * *

(A/N: Well, that ends Chapter 11 then. Of course I would have more monsters to face, I'm just that evil. Anyway, depending if I get to it or not, next chapter should be an interesting one. But I ain't telling. So, hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember, schoolwork comes first, unfortunately.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	12. There Can Only Be One

(A/N: Sweet, here comes the fun chapter! It'll finally add some spice to the storyline. So, I know I'm still in the middle of this story, but stay tuned for Pokemon 6, coming soon. All I can say right now that it'll be a sequel to Pokemon 3, so it should be fun. Anyway, let's start this chapter.)

* * *

Chapter 12: There Can Only Be One...

"Chris, I've been thinking," Pikette said while they were going up on the elevator. "With what has been going on, do you think Troy caused all of this on purpose? Maybe he might have known we were coming?"

"As crazy as it sounds, it may be true," Chris said. He then gritted his teeth. "They just couldn't stop with me. They had to go on and make more. Now that I think about it, it makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Pikette asked.

"Remember back then?" Chris said. "They did what they did to use me as a weapon, but they failed. Now they're going to the next option available: creating Pokemon with my kind of abilities, and using them against me. I'm a huge threat to them, it seems."

"And yet, they still follow their orders?" Pikette asked.

"The injections must've caused a different reaction in them," Chris said. "Either that, or they've upgraded since then. Either way, we need to have Zena shut down before something even worse happens."

"We have to expose them for who they really are," Pikette said.

Soon, there was a ding, and the elevator doors opened. Going out they saw they were in a rather large room. There were large stacks of wood in different spots and plenty of empty barrels. "It's almost the size of a hangar in here," Chris said. "That's odd."

"Better be careful," Pikette said. "Could be a good spot for an ambush."

Chris just smiled. "I think you may be rubbing off on me," he said. "You're starting to act more like a soldier."

They then noticed a stairway which led to another floor, and possibly an exit. However, little did they know what was about to occur.

* * *

(A/N: Alright, time for another song! I think this pretty much means the first big part is about to take action. Anyway, the song I have here is called "Yell "Dead Cell"" from Metal Gear Solid 2. And no, this is the regular one. The "VR Remix" was the one I used back in "War Returns Home." So yeah, the regular one.)

* * *

They were almost across the room until an alarm rang out. "What the hell?" Pikette said.

"Shit, we must have triggered an alarm somewhere," Chris said.

All of a sudden, one of the main doors in the middle of the room started opening up. Once it opened, there was the sound of loud thumps as something big came out. Not only big, but mechanical as well. Once it came out, Chris and Pikette were able to get a good look at it. The machine appeared to walk on four legs, almost like a spider. It had a rather large "head" with two XM312 .50 caliber machine guns on the sides, and one large M119A1 cannon in the front. It was practically a quadrupedal tank.

Chris quickly grabbed Pikette and got behind the group of barrels. "What the hell is that thing?" Pikette whispered.

"I don't know, but it'll tear us to pieces if we're not careful," Chris said. He then took a quick look behind the barrel. "It looks like it's in patrol mode right now. Maybe we might be able to sneak past it. I'm going to say this right now, Pikette. If that thing starts firing at us, _do not stop running_."

"Got it," Pikette said.

They started sneaking around the large tank. Whenever it turned it's back on them was when they moved. However, as unfortunate as it was, it then suddenly did a 180 on the spot and caught sight of them. The twin machine guns' barrels started turning as it began to fire bullets.

*"Well, so much for surprise and stealth," Chris said. "Run!" They then ran towards the stairs and up them as fast as they could. Once they were out of sight, he then said while breathing heavily, "Okay, I think we're safe now."

He couldn't be more wrong there. All of a sudden, a large black figure jumped into the air and crashed right where they were a second ago before getting out of the way. "Oh great, now it jumps too," Pikette commented.

Chris then quickly noticed something on the backside of the machine. Perhaps... a weak spot? "Pikette, did you say you know Charge Beam?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Pikette said.

"I'm going to distract it," Chris explained. "While I'm doing that, you aim for the backside. You'll know what to do then."

"Chris," Pikette said. She was silent for a couple of seconds before saying, "Just be careful."

"Always am," Chris replied. He then ran out right into the open. "Hey you bucket of bolts, over here!" The machine then turned in his direction and started firing on him while he started running in a circle.

Pikette, meanwhile, took notice of what her target was. "So, that's it?" she said. She then began charging up energy as electricity started to surround her.

The machine guns stopped firing and Chris looked back. "Haha, what's wrong?" he said, taunting it. "Machine guns overheat?" He then got an answer as the M119 fired at him. "Son of a bitch!"

"Thanks Chris," Pikette said. She then fired a Charge Beam right at the machine's backside, dismantling the metal and exposing it's weak point, covered with wires. It was pushed forward due to the force of the hit and then quickly turned around to fire at Pikette.

"I don't think so," Chris said as he shot a Thunderbolt right at the machine. Due to the electricity the machine suddenly stopped, started shaking and quickly crumbled to the ground with a small explosion as it short-circuited.

"Great, first artificially made Pokemon, second, giant mutated creatures, and now giant robots," Pikette said. "What could possibly be next?"

"I don't know, but this here proves Zena is up to something," Chris said. "They don't have the right to make military weapons. Then again, this looks like a prototype, so maybe we won't have to worry about these things anymore." He then decided to try getting in touch with Command once more, but he only got static. "What the hell?" he said. "Damn it, we're being jammed. We're on our own now, Pikette."

"You can't even get in touch with Sadie?" Pikette asked.

"No," Chris said. "But we'll end up meeting with her soon enough. For right now, we need to find Troy and have him arrested."

"Yep, that'll be a fun mission," Pikette said sarcastically. "Knowing him, he's probably on the highest floor of the facility. Trust me, I've seen this in movies."

Once they got through the next set of doors, they stopped completely. They were in another lab, but the test subjects were still enclosed in glass pods. Despite them being under water, they had breathing tubes inserted into their mouths.

"This is horrible," Pikette said. She then went up to one of the pods and put her paw on the glass. The Pokemon still remained unconscious. Somehow it tore at her heart to see such a thing. "I want to set them free," Pikette said. "But... how do we even know they're capable of knowing what they still are? How do we know if we released them, they wouldn't just try to kill us?"

"We'll let them be," Chris said. "They're still alive, at least. We'll let higher authority take care of this." Something then caught his eye, which was in the next room. He went through the open door and started looking around.

All of a sudden, the door quickly closed behind him and locked. He had now become separated from Pikette. He then rushed over to the closed door. "Pikette, can you hear me?"

"Yeah. What the hell happened?" came Pikette's voice.

"The door's locked," Chris said. "It must've been some sort of trap. Do you see any other way or exit out of there?"

"Um, other than the exit...?" Pikette said. "Wait, I found something. Ugh, it's another vent. Just stay there and I'll see if I can find my way there."

Chris then complied and looked around. The particular room he was in was empty, but he may as well check out the surrounding area.

Once going through the next room, he found himself stopping and his blood almost went cold. There was another set of pods in this room, but that wasn't what gave him chills.

In each and every pod was a Pikachu. Pikachu that looked like him and Pikette. He went up to one of the pods and stared at the sleeping Pikachu. He instantly felt pity, for he himself once was restrained and injected with those god-forsaken nanomachines. "If I could, I would release you, all of you," he said. "But I can't. I'm sorry."

"You know, it's amazing how far science and technology can go," a voice said. Chris then looked around and saw one of the monitors had flickered on, displaying Troy sitting in what appeared to be his office.

"Troy!" Chris growled. "You think this is part of scientific advancement? Putting these poor people into restraints, injecting them against their wills, and then imprisoning them? You make me sick."

"Hmm, you find sympathy because the same was done to you," Troy said. "Oh yes Mr. Johnson, you were definitely capable of great things. Summers definitely thought of this, but unfortunately, he was proven wrong."

"So you really did work with Sector 7?" Chris said. "The ones that destroyed everything that was dear for me?"

"Now, now," Troy said. "All you had to do at that point was just hand over the two Pikachu. You could've made it so much easier for yourself. But, you chose the alternative. You can only blame yourself for this."

"Go to hell," Chris said. "Just let them go. For their sakes."

"Very well, that I shall do," Troy said. All of a sudden, the eyes of every Pikachu in the room opened up and stared at Chris with an emotion he had not expected: hatred. "But I must say, that was a very poor choice of words," Troy said before the monitor flickered off.

* * *

(A/N: Uh oh, this doesn't look good. The name of the song here is one we're all familiar with XD. The name of it is "Full Circle" from MGS4. Yes, I've used this song countless times, but this will be the last time, I PROMISE!)

* * *

The Pikachu then broke out of the pods they were held in and quickly surrounded him. "Wait, please listen to me," Chris quickly said. "I don't want to fight you." But they wouldn't listen.

*Suddenly, one of them quickly jumped into the air, fangs bared, ready to attack. Chris then quickly defended himself by using his tail to throw it back across the room. The Pikachu hit the wall and fell to the ground, unconscious. Chris quickly got into a defensive stance and looked around to see who would come next. As expected, they charged at the same time.

Every one of them tried to throw, bite, or at least Chris, but luckily he was able to dodge all of them. Then, they decided the next best thing. One of them jumped and fell right on Chris' back, pinning him down. The others followed suit and quickly jumped on him, making a huge Pikachu pile. They then started biting down into his fur, causing blood to be spilled, and Chris to cry out in pain.

He realized it was hopeless to just defend himself. "Don't make me do this," he said. But they just kept scratching and biting. "I'm sorry." All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion of electricity and all the Pikachu that were part of that pile were thrown back and fell to the ground unconscious.

Chris then got up slowly, breathing heavily. He looked around to where they all laid, but they were still alive. Hopefully he may have made them realize who they really were. He then winced at the gashes that covered his body, but slowly they began to heal, and soon the skin under his fur turned normal again.

He looked around quickly, seeing if there was a vent that may have connected to where Pikette was. There was not, which meant it had to be in one of the other rooms. As he went through, he saw that this particular room was more empty, and surrounded by glass windows.

"I had a feeling you would show up sooner or later," another voice said, but it was one Chris did not recognize. He looked to his left and there stood another Pikachu, just like him, and just like the others. "Apparently Zena Corp. has a huge interest in you, but I guess I can't be surprised."

"Who are you?" Chris said.

"The name's Dash, and that's all you need to know," Dash said. "I know who you are. The great Chris Johnson, part of the Spectre Unit of the SIP."

"Apparently I'm famous with Pokemon as well," Chris said sarcastically.

"HA! Me, a Pokemon? Think again," Dash said. "Yes, I'm just like you. I was brought in, more like drug in, by members here and they did what they did to you. And look at me now, I'm nothing. But hey, what can I do about it?"

"You can fight against them, make them pay for what they did to you," Chris said.

"Hmph, it always has to be about revenge, doesn't it?" Dash said. "I think it's just something I'll have to get used to."

"You don't care at all, do you!?" Chris said angrily. "Against your own will, you think what happened to you was a probable cause?"

"There are two types of people in our world," Dash said. "Those that where life gives you something and you have to make it your own way. And there are those who just accept it, because nothing will ever change. That's what I believe in. There's nothing I can do about it." He then smiled. "However, as a Pokemon I want to make myself better, stronger. You are strong, as you proved against your, how should I say it, "brothers?""

"What? What are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"You don't know?" Dash said. "Those Pikachu are the result from your DNA. They took the cells and copied them, making clones of your body."

"No, that's impossible," Chris said. Or was it? Did Summers that day also end up taking some of his DNA? Now that he thought about it, it did seem possible.

* * *

(A/N: Yeah, I think we all know where this is going. Anyway, the song I have here is called "Fire Head" by Epic Score. It's a pretty good song, and I think it fits for a fighting scene.)

* * *

*"But of course, nothing beats the original, we all know that," Dash said. "However, I'm always one who likes to make the unthinkable happen."

"I don't want to fight you," Chris said. "But if that's what you feel you should do, then I have no choice."

Dash just chuckled. "Good, you're living up to your reputation somewhat at least. Now we'll just see how experienced you truly are." He then charged at Chris with such speed and kicked him, sending him straight back against the wall.

Chris then got up slowly, groaning slightly. He then rolled out of the way before Dash could land another hit on him.

"Oh come on," Dash said, taunting him. "Don't tell me becoming a Pokemon has slowed your skills?"

"We'll see about that," Chris said. He then launched at Dash and, using CQC he had learned long ago, grabbed him and threw down on the ground hard.

"Ah, of course you would use CQC," Dash said, getting up. "I can see regular attacks won't do us any good. Well then, let's do this then."

He then grabbed Chris and tried to go around him, but Chris countered by elbowing him in the face. He then punched Dash right in the face before he could recover, and Dash stumbled back slightly. Angrily, with his nose bleeding slightly, he then countered using his tail, sending Chris right through the window, shattering it. Before he could get up, Dash jumped right on top of him, grabbing him by the neck.

Chris felt his windpipe being constricted and his air cut off. "Sorry Chris, but sometimes you just have to know when to throw in the towel," Dash said, breathing heavily. "But don't you worry about your friend. I'll make sure to take good care of her."

Despite being unable to breathe, anger quickly filled Chris' mind. He then saw a shard of glass. He quickly picked it up and slashed at Dash's face. Dash quickly let go with a cry of pain as blood splattered the ground. He grabbed his face while Chris got back up to his feet.

When he uncovered his face, Chris saw that he had left a very large and deep gash across Dash's face. "You mother fucker!" he roared, charging at Chris. But Chris just sent him back using his tail and he slammed against one of the bookshelves. However, the shelf started to lean and tip forward and before anyone could do anything, the bookshelf, filled with contents crashed right on top of Dash.

Chris waited for any kind of movement, but there was none. Breathing heavily, he banged a fist in anger. "It didn't have to end this way," he said. "Damn it! Why are they doing this?" But there was nothing he could do now.

All of a sudden, he heard a small bang and looked towards it's direction. The vent cover had fallen off and Pikette came out right after. "Phew, I actually made it," she said. She then looked at Chris with a surprise on her face. "What the? Chris, are you alright? What happened here, and why are you covered in blood?" Chris then went over to her with a look on his face that she didn't like. He looked practically traumatized. Before she could do anything, he grabbed her and forced her into a hug. "Chris?" she then said confused. He only responded by giving a deep sigh into her shoulder. She gave a small gasp then, realizing something had happened. She then rubbed his back slightly, trying to comfort him. _"It's alright Chris, I'm here," _she thought.

(A/N: Well... that was definitely an interesting chapter, especially with an emotional ending. I got to give myself credit for that. And no, Chris was not crying. He was just letting out his frustrations. Besides, he doesn't cry that much. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it gave the story a bit more excitement. So until then, keep bleeding blue and white, because WE ARE PENN STATE! XD)

FoxMcCloud7921


	13. Friendship And Love

(A/N: Okay, I guess since due to the chapter, I better do this now. I, once again, have another soundtrack for you all! The name of it is "Never Say Never" by The Fray. A very good song, and you'll see why I added that in here.)

* * *

Chapter 13: Friendship And Love

Chris was mostly silent as he and Pikette continued their way through the facility. Pikette kept constantly trying to cheer him up, but to no avail. "So Chris, you think after this we may get highly rewarded for our good deeds?" Pikette asked.

"Maybe," Chris said. That's practically all he ever said, usually one word sentences. Even though he did not tell her exactly what happened, Pikette had pretty much figured it out on her own.

It was then silent again for a couple of minutes as they found themselves another elevator, taking them up to the fourth floor. Soon, however, Pikette could take no more of it. "Chris, please!" she said, taking his paw and squeezing it gently. "I can't stand to see you like this. What is wrong Chris? Please tell me!"

Chris looked into her eyes, and saw pain and sadness in them. He then sighed. "Killing to me has become a second nature," he said. "And yet, with what had happened before, it shook me in a way I've never felt before. Maybe it's just sympathy or guilt, or maybe it's just something else."

"Chris, it wasn't your fault," Pikette said. "You did what you had to do."

"Maybe," Chris said. "I don't even know anymore."

"Chris, you shouldn't put-"

"Just drop it Pikette, alright!?" Chris snapped, giving her a glare she had never seen her before. She felt like she just got slapped in the face. Chris then turned his back towards her and said, "Come on, we better get going."

Pikette found tears coming to her eyes. She sobbed silently. _"Please Chris, don't become something you're not," _she thought. And it wasn't the fact he yelled at her, more that he wasn't his normal self.

"Pikette?" She then snapped out of her thoughts and quickly wiped her tears away before Chris could see her crying.

"Sorry, I'm coming," she said.

But Chris _had_ noticed that she had been crying and all of a sudden felt a huge wave of guilt hit him. "Pikette, I'm... sorry," he said, looking back to her. "I just– have a lot on my mind right now." He then bowed his head in shame. "Please forgive me."

He then felt a paw touch his face and he looked up to see Pikette standing right in front of him, smiling. "Now what do you think I would say?" she asked.

The smile gave him a clear answer. "No?" he said, smiling in return.

"Normally, you are right," she said. She then gave him a wink. "But... I suppose I could let it slide this time."

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Chris said, laughing slightly. They then stared into each other's eyes for a couple moments before Chris then said, "So, what were we doing before?"

"I believe we were continuing on our way," Pikette said, laughing slightly as well.

"Right," Chris said. He then stopped. "Oh, and Pikette?"

"Yes?" Pikette said in response.

"Thanks," Chris said. "For trying to make me feel better. Don't think I'm not grateful, because I am."

"I know," Pikette said. "But hey, that's what friends are for. If you ever need me, you know I'm right here."

"Yep," Chris said. "Okay really, let's get moving now, haha."

They then continued on their way, along the fourth floor. "So Chris, just how many of these facilities are there?" Pikette asked.

"A bunch. I don't know the exact number," Chris said. "Zena Corporation is the largest pharmaceutical organization in the world. They probably have facilities all over Sinnoh, Johto, Hoenn, and Kanto."

"And they must make quite a sum of money," Pikette said. She then looked to Chris. "You're catching on to what I'm saying right?"

"Enough money to build walking tanks," Chris said. "Oh yeah, I know exactly what you're saying."

They then went through the next door, and Pikette quickly found herself saying, "Well, what do we have here?"

They had come across another walkway, but this time it was hanging over a large body of water. The strange thing was, the area seemed rather empty.

"Now why would they have a large thing of water in a research facility?" Pikette asked.

"Not sure," Chris said. "Unless..." His eyes then widened in shock and quickly grabbed Pikette before she could go out any farther.

"Chris, what's the matter with you?" Pikette said.

Chris looked straight into the water below, but everything was clear. "Sorry," he said. "I just thought-"

"There was something in the water?" Pikette said, finishing his sentence. "I just looked myself and I see nothing. It was probably somewhere where the water-types could be while they were, I don't know."

Chris didn't seem quite assured, but decided to just wave it off. They then started walking across the long walkway. Chris waited, but nothing happened. He kept waiting, and still nothing happened. Perhaps there was nothing to worry about after all.

* * *

(A/N: In the words of Lex Luthor: "WRONG!" Of course something's gonna happen! Who do you think I am!? Anyway, if you haven't already guessed the song, I'll tell you. The name of it is "Morpheel Battle – First Phase" from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Remember, "rh319" has the good version of it.)

* * *

Of all of a sudden, out of nowhere came what appeared to be Mud Bomb. It hit the walkway, causing a huge gap between the two sides. Then, due to the force of the explosion, the side that Chris and Pikette were standing on starting breaking down, causing it to lower towards the great body of water. Unfortunately, Pikette was standing near the edge and the sudden shift caused her to lurch forward and almost fall off, if she hadn't grabbed hold of the edge.

"Pikette!" Chris cried, running to her but also making sure not to slip and fall. He then took ahold of her paws. "Here, I got you."

All of a sudden, the walkway shuddered again, causing Chris to lose hold of one of Pikette's paws. "Chris, please don't let go!" she cried. But unfortunately, he was losing his grip on her other paw. "Ah, I'm slipping!" Chris tried to hold on to her but soon ended up letting go.

"No!" Chris cried out as Pikette started falling. She then hit the water with a huge splash. However, she came back up, sputtering water. She then looked up to Chris. "I'm okay!" she said, much to Chris' relief.

However, something caught his eye. *Something dark started rippling the water. Soon, he saw something protrude out of the water and he saw that it was a fin. So indeed there was something here, and whatever it was, it was big. "Pikette, run!" he yelled.

Pikette then saw the fin coming towards her and she did the best she could, running away. However, for Pikachu, swimming proved to be hard to do. _"Shit, why couldn't I have been born a Mudkip or something?" _she thought.

Chris realized she was trapped and had nowhere else to go. Looking at the water, he then suddenly had an idea. "This had better work," he said. He focused his energy on the attack he was about to use. All of a sudden, a giant dark cloud formed in the air above him. Then, it shot down huge bolts of lightning that hit the water's surface. The thing that was in the water stopped, most likely paralyzed. It then went back under the water, but Chris knew it wasn't over.

* * *

(A/N: It most certainly isn't. Now we will continue with "Morpheel Battle – Second Phase.")

* * *

*There then came a rumble from the water's depths. Soon, the creature appeared out of the water and both Chris and Pikette saw it's true form. It resembled a Sharpedo, but much larger. But it also appeared slightly mutated, with an actual tail coming from it's backside, making it appear like an actual shark. The "Sharpedo" stared straight at Pikette, it's prey, and once again started towards her.

Chris realized if he was going to beat this thing, he would have to use another tactic. The Sharpedo was directly under him and that was when he made his plunge. Taking a deep breath, he then jumped from the walkway, or what remained of it, straight down and landed on the creature's back successfully.

Of course, it felt Chris' presence and started thrashing around, trying to knock him off. However, Chris was able to hold on. Chris then realized what he would have to do to bring it down, and it wouldn't be pretty. "Ugh, I am not going to enjoy this," he said. Fangs bared, he then bit right down into the Pokemon's skin, drawing a huge amount of blood.

The creature cried out in pain and the thrashing became more wild until Chris was finally knocked off into the water. Forgetting about him, the creature continued it's path.

Pikette had swam as far as she could before getting to the edge. Now she was trapped, and the creature was still coming towards her, still leaving a trail of blood in it's wake.

_"Great, now I'm going to end up as fish food," _she thought. _"Fuck my life..." _She then closed her eyes and waited, hoping her death would be quick. However, nothing came and then she heard a cry of pain and opened her eyes.

The creature had stopped and turned around. Somehow, Chris had caught up to it and had it's tail by his teeth. "Oh no you don't!" he said between his teeth, pulling back.

"Chris..." Pikette said.

The creature, now fed up with Chris then fired a Hyper Beam at him. However, he dodged it, jumping straight into the air and then landing on the creature once more. _"Wait a minute, the reason before why it didn't appear affected by electric attacks must be due to it's thick skin." _He then smiled. _"Except now I bite right into it." _"Alright, time to use Thunderbolt full power!" He then unleashed electricity right into the wounds Chris created and it proved to be effective as the creature stopped as it was being electrocuted.

Chris could hear it's heartbeat start to slow down and kept up the attack until it beat no more. He then stopped, and made sure the creature was dead for good, which it was. He then dove back into the water and went up to Pikette. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "You saved me again, Chris. I don't know how I'm gonna repay you for that."

Chris just laughed. "Don't worry about it," he said. He then looked around and saw there was a door, right above the water level. "Look, a door. Let's get out of here."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, this will be the last song of the chapter. The name of it is "Unforgotten" from Halo 2. Why choose such a song? You're about to find out.)

* * *

They swam towards the door, and Chris got out first, and then helping Pikette out. Chris then shook the water out of his fur. "Well, now that was what I call a close encounter." He then turned around. "Wouldn't you say-"

But he was stopped, as suddenly Pikette pressed her lips against his. After a couple of moments, their lips parted and Chris looked at her, surprised. "Pikette...?"

She then turned around, looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I have to be honest with you Chris. I always admired you who you are. As a human, I should say." She then turned back to him. "But, after what happened, I'm not sure what's come over me. The fact that you are a Pikachu now has somehow made me attracted to you." She then bowed her head in shame. "Even though I know it's not right."

She then felt Chris' paws on her shoulders and looked up. "Pikette, for three long years I could've found myself alone and sad, for the choice I made," he said. "But, you came along with me, and right now you're the closest friend I have. And... as a Pikachu, I've found myself becoming attracted to you as well."

"Really?" Pikette asked.

"Yes," Chris said. *He then pressed his lips against hers, kissing her while she kissed him back. They then put their arms around each other as they pulled each other closer. Chris then pressed her into the wall nearby with slight force, causing her to gasp in surprise. Once breaking the kiss, he then said, "I love you, Pikette."

Pikette then realized what he was doing, but did nothing, because she wanted him to enter her. Her breathing started to quicken and become harder as Chris started kissing her neck, causing her to moan slightly in pleasure. "I love you too, Chris," she said. They both started to sweat slightly as the pleasure they both felt started to intensify.

They started kissing each other much harder and squeezed one another as everything kept becoming more and more intense. Finally, the two each reached their peak and found themselves breathing heavily, hanging their heads on each of their shoulders. They then looked to one another and smiled. "Pikette, I get the feeling you've done this before," Chris said.

"Maybe," Pikette said, blushing slightly. "I could definitely say the same thing about you, Chris."

"...Maybe," Chris said. They both then started laughing, not even feeling the littlest bit of shame or regret for what they had just done. For Chris' sake, if this was he was going to be now, then he knew for sure he loved Pikette, as much as she did for him.

"You know, we've going at this all day," Pikette said. "It's probably nighttime right now. We had better get some rest."

"You're right, because I'm exhausted," Chris said. "Besides, it won't do any good fighting monsters at half-strength."

They then snuggled up next to one another and were silent for a couple moments. "Hey Chris?" Pikette then said. "Do you think... they'll accept this? Us in a relationship?"

"If need be, I'll make them accept it," Chris said.

Pikette then smiled. "I know you would," she said, giving him one last kiss before they both went to sleep.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, come on. You all knew this was coming. And I know for sure there's nothing wrong with it because I've read Pokemon stories dealing with beastiality, and you don't see those authors getting in trouble. Technically, it isn't here, since it's Pokemon and Pokemon, so that's okay. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and yes everyone, Chris killed a giant shark, very original.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	14. As Cold As Ice

Chapter 14: As Cold As Ice

_"You wanted to see me, sir?" Chris said as he came into Peterson's office._

_"Yes Johnson," Peterson said. "We have a huge situation on our hands. Apparently, there are still some remnants of Sector 7 located off the coast of Sinnoh."_

_"They just never stop," Chris said, sighing. "You have a plan, I'm guessing?"_

_"That's right," Peterson said. "We're sending in a small squad to try to route them out. We sneak in, they won't know what's coming."_

_"And I'm joining them as well?" Chris asked._

_"Yes, it's time to put you to the test as a Spectre," Peterson said. "A lot of these men are pros, and you can definitely learn something from them. General Ortiz and I have named this Operation Orpheus..."_

_

* * *

__"I'm not liking this Chris," Pikette said in their room. "Why would Sector 7 still be operating in certain regions? I feel like they're up to something."_

_"There's nothing to worry about," Chris said. "We'll be back before anyone realizes we're gone. Shouldn't be too much to handle."_

_"Just... be careful," Pikette said._

_

* * *

__The sounds of explosions and gunfire filled the air. "Command, do you copy!? This is Unit 316, requesting back-up! We have taken heavy casualties and are under heavy fire! Delta and Echo squads have been eliminated! I repeat Command, requesting-" Another explosion erupted, cutting off the transmission._

* * *

Chris opened his eyes and took a look around. There didn't appear to be any activity nearby. Everything was quiet. He wasn't sure what time it was, or how long he had been sleeping. He then looked over and saw Pikette right next to him, still sleeping.

He then smiled and laid his head right on her side. She, however, didn't seem to feel it. He could smell the scent of her fur going through his nose. He then reached over and gave her a kiss on the forehead before laying back down where he was, paws behind his head while staring up at the ceiling.

It was strange, in a sense. He had never thought that he would be in any sort of relationship with a Pokemon. But then again, that was when he was a human. Even though he still wasn't used to be a Pokemon, he felt nothing wrong with falling in love with Pikette.

Of course, she had only started falling in love with him after becoming a Pikachu. But, he couldn't blame her. If their roles had been reversed and Pikette had somehow became human, he may have felt the same.

He then smiled, trying to imagine what Pikette would look like as a human. He then thought of a girl with long brown hair, almost close to his height, with eyes that could pierce right through you.

Chris then shook his head, trying to make those thoughts go away. _"You're over-doing it a bit there Chris," _he thought to himself.

For his own amusement, he decided to move his tail, brushing it against Pikette's side, causing her to giggle a little bit as she was being tickled. He then decided to move his tail down to a _certain area_ but before he could do that, he heard Pikette say, "Don't even think about it." She then opened one of her eyes and looked at him with a bit of a smile. "We just did it last night, and now you want more?" she asked.

"Well..." Chris said, smirking. "I wasn't asking for it, but since you brought it up-"

"No Chris," she said, giving him a quick kiss. "We won't have time. Besides, we have a mission to finish here, remember?"

"Yes, you're right," Chris said. He then laughed awkwardly. "You do realize I was kidding about all that?"

"I know," Pikette said. "Whether you were or not, I still would've said no. I don't want to end up what you humans term as a "whore."" She then gave him a wink. "But, once this is all over, we can do whatever we want. Deal?"

Chris smiled. "Deal," he said.

They then continued on the fourth floor. Strangely enough, the elevators were _very _spread out in this entire facility. But then again, Chris for sure didn't expect any less from it. "Pikette," Chris said. "Those Pikachu you saw before. You notice anything unusual about them?"

"Not really," Pikette said. "Why do you ask?"

"They... in a sense, were my brothers," Chris said.

"W-what!?" Pikette said. "You can't be serious?"

"Yeah, imagine my surprise," Chris said. "But yes, I'm being serious. Three years ago, when I got captured and they injected me with the nanomachines, they must've taken out some of my DNA."

"And... they're like your clones?" Pikette asked.

"Yeah... they are," Chris said.

Pikette seemed shocked by this. "Chris, I'm so sorry, I had no idea," she said. "I would've reacted the same way."

"No, it's fine," Chris said. "I just wish... that they weren't created just to be used against me. They think they can fight fire with fire with me. That's why they're doing this, Pikette. They know what I'm capable of doing, and they'll do whatever they can to stop me." He then smirked. "Guess it gives me another reason to bring this place down."

"Chris, I have to be honest with you," Pikette said then. "I don't know how you do it."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"All of this," Pikette said. "With what happened before and now. I just don't know how you can deal with all of it."

"Yeah, a lot has changed since then," Chris said. "Well, I just learn to accept it. It's never easy, but I push through it, like I always do." Pikette then, unexpectedly, went up to him and gave him a hug. Chris just smiled. "I'll be okay," he said, gently rubbing her back.

They then continued on, going through the fourth floor. Soon, they got to another fork in the path with three doors to choose from. "Ugh, will this never end?" Pikette groaned.

All of a sudden, Chris could've sworn he heard something and pressed his ear against the wall. "Someone's coming."

"Human?" Pikette asked.

"Not sure," Chris said. "Quick, behind those boxes."

They quickly hid behind the boxes next to them, waiting to see who would come out. However, once the door did open, they were surprised to see that it was-

"Sadie!?" Pikette cried out.

Sadie looked over and saw Pikette. "Oh, hi Pikette," she said. "Fortunate to meet you here. Wait, where's Chris?"

"Um, I'm right here, Sadie," Chris said, coming out so she could see him.

Sadie stared at him for a couple of seconds. She then smiled and laughed slightly. "Good one Chris. Now really, where are you?" she asked, causing both Chris and Pikette to sweatdrop.

"Sadie, it really is me," Chris said. "Something kind of happened."

Surprised, Sadie went up to him and got down to his level, staring into his eyes. "Chris?" she said, a tad bit of fear in her voice.

Chris just chuckled. "Kind of unfortunate for me, isn't it?"

"But how?" Sadie asked. "How did this happen?"

"Final process of the nanomachines," Pikette explained. "Since they contain Pokemon DNA, it must've changed Chris' DNA structure completely. And as such, he is now a Pikachu."

"I'm sorry," Sadie said, bowing her head slightly.

"Don't be," Chris said. "There was nothing I could do at the time. Nothing any of us could've done at the time."

"So what do we do now?" Pikette asked.

"Everything's being jammed," Sadie said. "Now I'm not sure which door will lead me where. We may as well split up again, seeing as this place is enough of a maze."

"Alright, Pikette and I will go forward," Chris said.

"That means I'll take the right," Sadie said. She was about to leave, but stood in place, looking at Chris.

"What?" Chris asked. "Something wrong?"

"I umm..." she said awkwardly. "Is it alright... if I can... pick you up?"

Chris seemed to be caught off-guard by that. "Uh, I guess," he said, feeling awkward. She then picked him up, still staring into his eyes. All of a sudden, she started giggling. "What?" Chris then asked. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry," Sadie said. "I just can't help the fact that now you're adorably cute." She then gave him a hug. "Kind of ironic, isn't it?"

Chris, however, wasn't amused. "Sadie," he said seriously. "Put me down, or so help me God I will electrocute you."

"Oh, you're no fun," Sadie said, putting him down. "Anyway, we'll probably meet up again soon enough, so be careful you two."

"Hey, you don't have to tell us twice," Pikette said before she left. "Not like we haven't been through enough danger as is."

"Well, that went better than I expected," Chris said.

"That it did," Pikette said. "Anyway, we had better get moving then."

They went through the door in front of them and soon found themselves in a short hallway that then branched off to two different paths, left and right. "Well, once again we hit a fork in the road," Chris said.

* * *

(A/N: Wow, only one song in this chapter. Surprising, isn't it? Anyway, I have a song to play here. It's called "Ook Battle" from Twilight Princess. Although it's supposed to be a battle song, I don't have a battle here. You'll see why.)

* * *

All of a sudden, there came a loud crash and the sound of broken glass. "Oops!" a voice cried out. Chris and Pikette heard it coming from the left and went to investigate. Once they got there, they saw a huge mess of broken glass and multiple liquids on the floor. There, standing in front of it all, was an Aipom. "Oh dear, this isn't good," the Aipom said, who was female. She then looked behind and saw the two Pikachu. "Oh hi there!" she said with a smile. "Don't mind me, I'm such a klutz. I just hope none of this was important."

Chris and Pikette were surprised by this. "Um, are you a Pokemon?" Chris asked.

Aipom just gave a small giggle. "Well of course I am, silly!" she said. "Just like you are!"

"I think she might be an actual Pokemon," Pikette whispered to him.

"Right, we'll play along, pretending we're real as well. I mean, I'm real," Chris whispered. He then looked back to Aipom. "Excuse me Aipom, but would you happen to know how to get to the next elevator around here?"

"Aww, you can't stay?" Aipom said, frowning. "I've been lonely for quite some time, and I really need some time to talk to. The scientists who were here always used to play with me and were so nice. But then they left and I was all alone."

"The poor thing," Pikette said.

"Hey! I know!" Aipom said. "You said you needed to find an elevator, right? I can show you how to get there. Oh, it'll be so much fun, just like a game! Okay, then follow me." *She then started running off past them.

"Guess we better follow her then," Chris said.

Unfortunately, she was a little quick for them and had trouble staying up with her, but it appeared she was having fun with it all. "Keep up you two!" she said behind her. "That's the point of the game."

After going through more doors, hallways, etc., she finally stopped at what appeared to be the elevator. "Ah, here we are," Aipom said. She then looked to them. "Are you sure you can't stay?" she asked.

"Sorry, but we have some... stuff to take care of," Pikette said.

"Hmm," Aipom said. Her face then brightened. "Wait! I know! How about I come along with you?"

Chris and Pikette exchanged glances. "Listen Aipom," Chris said. "I'll be honest with you. Bad things are happening and it's best you get yourself to safety. You know how to get out of here?"

"I do know a way," Aipom said. "But..." All of a sudden, there came a beeping sound and Aipom looked at her one arm where some sort of device was attached to, which neither Chris nor Pikette noticed before. Aipom then gasped as it was beeping. "This is the device one of the scientists gave me, who was a friend of mine. He usually used it to call me for food or something else. That means... he's still here!" A look of joy came upon her face. "I have to go to him. It was nice meeting you two, maybe we might meet again. I'm coming!" And just like that, she ran down the hall to meet with her friend.

"Aw, she was nice," Pikette said. "I'm glad to see someone here appreciates Pokemon for who they are."

"Yeah," Chris said. "Alright, let's see what's up on this next floor." They then got into the elevator and it traveled upwards. Once the doors opened again, they were met with a very cold gust of air.

"What in the-?" Pikette said. They then looked around. This area was much different than what they've seen before. This was because the entire room was covered in ice.

* * *

(A/N: DAH DAH DAH! Hey, ice can be your worst enemy in so many ways. Trust me, I live in an area where it snows a lot. Anyway, I kind of put in Aipom for certain reasons, those which I won't explain yet. Oh yeah, I better explain something. Now, these elevators aren't your typical elevators. They're meant to only go up one floor, kind of like the ones you see in Resident Evil 4 for example. Obviously it would be stupid to go one floor at a time on your usual elevators. So, that's just to clarify, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I think I can say we're starting to get close to the grand finale. Well okay, maybe not yet, but soon we will.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	15. From The Land Of The Ice And Snow

(A/N: Okay, we have here another song, one I happen to like a lot. The name of it is "Cold Memories" from MGS4 which works perfectly with this part of the story. Unfortunately, it's kind of short so if you happen to find a longer version, then go for it. By the way with the title, don't ask I was bored while just happening to be listening to Led Zeppelin.)

* * *

Chapter 15: From The Land Of The Ice And Snow

"Ugh, first the sewers, then the furnace, then a huge underground lake, and now this," Chris said. "Alright Pikette, we better get through here quickly before we freeze to death."

"Um," Pikette said, realizing he took the words right out of her mouth. "Yeah, let's do that." They quickly went through the next door. "What!?" Pikette cried out, seeing that the next room was similar to the one before. "Is this entire floor covered in ice? Something's wrong here."

*"Watch your step," Chris said, deciding it was best to go slowly since the entire floor was a sheet of ice. "We can't afford any broken bones now."

They then continued, slowly, onto the next part of the floor. You could practically skate on the ice if you wanted to, since it was so thick. "Hmm," Pikette thought. She then quickened her pace and soon found herself sliding as if she were an ice skater. "Hey, this is kind of fun," she said.

"Pikette, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," Chris warned.

"Oh come on Chris, it's fine," Pikette said, going over to him and grabbing him by the paws. She then went forward, dragging Chris along. "See? It's not so bad."

"I guess you're right," Chris said, getting a feel for it. He then smirked. "Last one there's a rotten Exeggcute!" he said, sprinting ahead of her.

"Hey!" Pikette yelled, but with a determined smile chased after him. It did prove to be a quicker method than before as they were able to cross door through door along the ice. However, they ended up stopping once they saw the area in front of them.

The room was much different than the ones they have seen previously. It looked like they were looking down into a small valley, since the bottom appeared like it caved in. Also, while the area surrounding it was covered in ice, the center area contained water, although most likely it was freezing.

"I've never seen anything like it," Chris said. "What in the world was Zena thinking when they created this place?"

"Look, there's a door over there," Pikette said. "But, how exactly do we get there?"

"We just have to watch our footing," Chris said. "But I think if we stay to the edge, we should be alright."

They then "skated" over to where the door was. However, once they got to it, there then came a loud buzz as the top light on the door went red and suddenly locked. "Huh!?" Pikette cried out.

"Damn it," Chris said. "There's no other way out."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, I think you've read this long enough that you know what's going to happen now. The song I have here is called "Blizetta – First Phase of Battle" from Twilight Princess. I know I reminded you before, but I'll say it anyway: "rh319." And it's only because those uploads have the intros and stuff.)

* * *

All of a sudden, they heard a splash of water and looked behind them. At the bottom of the small valley there was now what appeared to be a Snover. "Hey, maybe he or she can help us," Pikette said, going down to it.

"Um, Pikette?" Chris said.

But Pikette had already slid down next to the Pokemon. *"Hey there little fella," she said. "You think you can help us out of here?" The Snover then turned around to face her but held it's head down. "Aw, it's okay, I won't hurt you, we just need your help." However, it didn't respond. "Um, hello? Are you alright?" All of a sudden, it lifted it's head up and Pikette looked into it's eyes and saw they weren't right. It then used Wood Hammer and sent Pikette flying back, hitting against the wall.

"Pikette!" Chris said, running to her. He checked her pulse. She was still breathing, but was knocked out cold. He then looked and stared angrily at the Snover, who was now in an attack position. "Son of a bitch," he said, more to himself, realizing he was on his own for now.

The Snover then attacked using Ice Shard, forcing Chris to move out of the way. He then landed on the ice, sliding a tad bit. _"Electric attacks won't do any good here," _he thought. _"I'm gonna have to get up-close to beat him, as well as be quick." _He then started charging at the Snover, but it then used Bullet Seed against him. He tried to evade it but couldn't in time and was hit full blast.

He quickly got back up. _"I have to be quicker," _he thought. But he didn't know how to use Quick Attack. Well, wouldn't hurt to try. "Alright, let's try that again," he said. He then charged again but this time he felt an extra burst of speed. The Snover attacked once more with Bullet Seed, but this time Chris dodged right past it. As he got closer, the Snover charged up another Wood Hammer attack, but Chris dodged it right before it connected, jumping straight into the air. He then landed with Iron Tail right on top of Snover, sending it back.

Noticing it was still stunned from being hit, Chris decided to keep up the attack and kept hitting it with Iron Tail until he finally stopped. The Snover struggled to get up but appeared hurt. However, what happened next caught Chris by surprise.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, now we move on to "Blizetta – Second Phase of Battle." Unfortunately, it's a bit short so I guess it doesn't where you get it at this point.)

* * *

Suddenly, the Snover's body started to glow and Chris realized with horror that it was evolving. Where a Snover once was now stood an Abomasnow. *However, it then got back onto the ice and started circling around. Chris then realized what it's game was and quickly followed suit, keeping his eye on it.

They stared each other down as they kept circling around. However, Abomasnow then ended the stare-down with Razor Leaf, but Chris countered it with Thunderbolt, sending them away. Abomasnow then jumped forward, charging up a more powerful Wood Hammer this time while Chris did the same with Iron Tail. They met in the middle with their attacks and collided, being forced back by the power of their attacks. The two then rebounded their steps and charged once more, hitting each other with their attacks.

But, Chris started gaining the upper hand as Abomasnow was already worn out from before and he started landing more and more hits against him before finally sending him back and hitting the wall, just like he did to Pikette.

Seeing that the Pokemon was knocked out, he then ran over to Pikette once again. "Pikette, are you alright?" he said, seeing that she had regained consciousness.

"Yeah," she said, getting up. "What happened? All I remember was that I got really hard before losing consciousness."

"Don't worry, it's all been taken care of," Chris said. All of a sudden, he heard a groan and looked behind him.

The Abomasnow got to it's feet, holding it's head. "Ugh, what happened?" it said. "I feel like I got hit with a sledgehammer." He then looked to the two Pikachu with a confused look on his face. "Um, do you have any idea what just happened?"

"Wait, you don't remember what happened just now?" Chris asked.

"No, at some point I just blacked out," the Abomasnow said. "And that's the last thing I remember before waking up just now." He then looked at himself. "Wow, since when did I become an Abomasnow? Well, can't complain with that."

"Chris, you have any idea what's going on?" Pikette whispered to him.

"Looks like he lost control of himself," Chris whispered back. "How, I do not know."

"I hope I didn't end up doing anything rash," Abomasnow said. "If I did, I apologize sincerely."

"It's fine," Pikette said, despite the fact her head was throbbing now. "Actually, we thought maybe you could help us. This door is stuck and we can't find a way to open it."

"Hey, just leave it to me," Abomasnow said. And with another Wood Hammer, he smashed open the steel door. "There you go, not quite sure why the door would just lock like that?"

"Are you staying here?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Abomasnow said. "There's a hole in that little body of water that leads to other parts of the facility, so if things get bad I can make it out."

"Alright, thanks again," Chris said, feeling weird saying that since he just fought him.

"Well, at least he turned out good and didn't have to kill him," Pikette said as they continued on or, in other words, skated along the icy ground.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Chris said. "Up until that point, I felt like I was in a Resident Evil game."

"You know, I know that some of the scientists' approaches were for good reason, but obviously science can be a dangerous thing," Pikette said.

"That's right," Chris said. "Science is a good thing, but sometimes it's not a good idea to rush such things, or even force them. The Pokemon, and even Nature itself, can only do so much. Tampering with it will only break the laws of Nature, and in doing so, will have serious consequences."

"Like what we've seen already," Pikette said.

Chris nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately, people like Troy don't know when to stop. To him right now, this is all a game. He's probably hoping something here will end up killing us. But that won't happen."

"Yeah, because you're almost impossible to kill," Pikette said. "And I'm... kind of like that."

"Speaking of which," Chris said, stopping suddenly. "Why didn't you tell me before about that? And more importantly, how are you even possible of doing that?"

"The Pokemon in my dimension... have enhanced self-healing abilities," Pikette explained. "I don't know why, maybe we're just an entirely different race of Pokemon. I didn't think it was a big deal at the time whether you knew or not. But... I still should've told you nevertheless."

"Pikette," Chris then said. "Tell me, that day... you are sure they didn't, well you know?"

Pikette knew exactly what he was talking about. The day, three years ago, when Sector 7 came and abducted both her and Pikachu and took them to one of their facilities. "No Chris, I know they never gave me anything," she said. She then smiled. "I told you that before, remember?"

"I know," Chris said. "I just... didn't want what happened with Pikachu to happen to you. He was lucky, but you never know with anyone else."

"Ha," Pikette said, who somehow found a tear in her eye and wiped it away. "Thank you Chris. You know, I never wanted this to happen to you, with all what happened. I mean, let's face it, if I hadn't shown up, then none of this probably would've happened."

"Don't say that," Chris said, grabbing her paws. "We both know it wouldn't have made a difference. Sector 7 already had it's plans set before you showed up. Besides, it was fortunate, because I got to meet you, and that was important."

"Oh, is that so?" Pikette said, leaning in.

"That's right," Chris said, leaning in as well and their lips met once again. It was invigorating, something he hadn't quite felt when he was with Dawn, which was strange. He always felt that in some ways that Pokemon love was more enjoyable to see than human love. But then again, most humans sometimes fail to see the relationship that their Pokemon has with another.

After breaking the kiss, Chris then said, "Pikette, I was thinking. Maybe, after this is all done, we should find somewhere to live, where we could live our lives freely."

"You mean, like in the wilderness?" Pikette asked, who wasn't expecting this kind of statement.

"Yeah, maybe with other Pikachu," Chris said. "I just feel like... maybe this was a sign for me. A sign that maybe my time as a soldier... was truly over, and that now I have the time to live the rest of my life peacefully. Do you know what I'm saying?"

"Yes," Pikette said. She then laid her head against Chris' chest. "Wherever you go, I'll surely follow, because right now you're all that matters to me."

Chris then kissed her on the forehead. "Yes, but before that we need to get out of here, and in one piece as well," he said. "Besides, since we'll be in the woods, we can't "disturb" anyone with what we do at night."

Pikette just shook her head while smiling, but then all of a sudden started laughing. "True, it won't be a problem," she said. "But if you're so desperate to do that Chris, we better end this mission quickly."

"Alright, complete objective one and once completed, move on to objective two," Chris said. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He then sprinted ahead of her down towards the elevator.

_"Oh that Chris," _Pikette thought, smiling. _"He never fails to humor me." _She then ran after him to catch up.

* * *

(A/N: Hey, how about that? Didn't have to kill anyone for once. Makes me feel better XD. Alright, I realize this story is almost over and P6 will get started afterwards and then eventually move on to P7, which will be the last story in the series. Yes, I'm ending at 7. After that, I'll be doing things a bit differently. What I'll be doing once I'm done with P7 is that I'll be doing a couple more stories at once as opposed to focusing on one story, which means updates may take longer, but I feel it'll help me in the long run. Anyway, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the "falling action" part of the story is gonna start taking place so stay tuned.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	16. Looks Can Be Deceiving

(A/N: Ah yes, we're getting close to the grand finale aren't we? It will be interesting, make no mistake about it. Anyway, we have possibly two more chapters after this, I am not sure yet.)

* * *

Chapter 16: Looks Can Be Deceiving

"This is the last floor, isn't it?" Pikette asked as soon as she and Chris got out of the elevator.

"Should be," Chris said. "Which means we have to be especially careful. If Troy is on this level, he's surely expecting us, which means we may have some uninvited guests."

"Lovely," Pikette commented. "Well, they won't be able to handle me. It'll take more than a couple Pokemon to bring me down."

"Got that right," Chris said.

They continued on their way through the hallway, which thankfully was not covered in ice. The one thing Chris will never understand, even after all this is over, is the entire design concept of this facility. _"If all Zena facilities are like this, there is no way in hell I would ever go to them," _he thought. Could you blame him?

They soon got into another computer room, this one connected to three other doors. "Hey, maybe we can find out where Troy is right now on one of those computers?" Pikette suggested.

"Good thinking," Chris said as he went up to one of the computers. He then went into the database and uploaded the area schematics. "There," he said, pointing to an area above them. "He's in an office in a separate level about two clicks from here."

"Alright, now we just have to meet up with Sadie and then maybe we'll be able to arrest him without any major problems," Pikette said.

All of a sudden, there came an attack which appeared out of nowhere, which fried most of the hardware. They looked around and all of a sudden they saw that they were surrounded by Houndour. "Crap, we let our guard down," Chris said.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, this part I just decided to add in for the hell of it. Also with the song, but it fits as a fighting song. The name of it is "Du Hast" by Rammstein. Hey, I'm German so I can't help if I listen to German music, or should I say German rock. Actually, Rammstein is the only German band I listen to. Plus, if you translate the lyrics, they kind of fit with the story XD.)

* * *

Then, the leader appeared who, to no surprise, was a Houndoom. "Surrender," the Houndoom said. "Or don't, I like a good fight."

"What do you want with us?" Pikette asked.

"It's rather simple," the Houndoom said. "We have our orders. Don't think you could've fooled us. Now, hand over the human."

"What!?" Pikette said. "No way!"

"Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere," Chris said.

"Not an option," the Houndoom said. "Dr. Troy wants you for special reasons. And he always gets what he wants." He then addressed the Houndour. "Kill the other, spare the human if you can. If not, it doesn't matter." Chris then knew there was no point trying to reason with it as it wouldn't listen, even though it was once a human. Or then again, maybe it wasn't.

*"Hey Chris," Pikette whispered to him, who was back-to-back with her. "You feel like learning Charge Beam now?"

"What?" Chris said. "I can't do that yet."

"Just try," Pikette said. "I believe in you."

Chris all of a sudden felt the electricity surging through him. "Okay, on my mark," he said. He waited until the Houndour got closer. "Now!"

The two then launched their attacks, sending some of the Houndour back. The others then attacked the two Pikachu but they were both to dodge the attacks and countered with Thunderbolt, knocking out the rest of them. That only left the leader. "Hold on Pikette," Chris said. "I'll take care of him. If I'm wanted that bad, he'll have to fight to claim me."

"Very well, human," the Houndoom said, getting into a stance. "If it's death you wish for, I shall surely grant it!" He then pounced at Chris, but he rolled out of the way in time. He then charged at the Houndoom and jumped into the air, about to use Iron Tail but the Houndoom dodged with great speed and then attacked with Iron Tail itself. The attack hit Chris and was sent back, hitting the wall.

"Chris!" Pikette cried out.

Chris then got up slowly, and then noticed blood in his fur. He then felt where the gash was, right at his neck, going down to the top of his arm. It was a deep cut. "I'm fine Pikette," Chris reassured her.

"You see, you haven't fully adapted," the Houndoom said. "Of all the great things you can do, being a Pokemon is not one of them."

"We'll see about that," Chris said heatedly, getting into a stance. He then used Quick Attack and then once again jumped into the air. But this time, he not only used Iron Tail but his tail started crackling with electricity, and spinning into a ball, he hit the Houndoom, not only with physical force but also electrocuting him.

Pikette gasped. "Was that... Thunderbolt and Iron Tail combined together?" she said.

"You were saying?" Chris said, taunting the dual-type.

"You'll pay for that!" the Houndoom snarled. He jumped into the air once more but this time Chris was ready. He instantly got whacked by Chris' tail multiple times before being sent back against the wall unconscious.

Chris was breathing heavily slightly and looked at the wound, which began healing up. "Are you alright?" Pikette said, going up to him.

"Yeah," he said. "That was a nasty cut though."

"I noticed," Pikette said as she started licking his wound. Chris winced slightly from the pain but quickly ignored it.

"Is this going to happen everytime I'm hurt?" he asked.

"Yes, unless you prefer I don't," Pikette said, giving him a smile.

"No, it's fine," Chris said quickly. "I... actually enjoy it."

"That's what I thought," Pikette said. "So, how did you end up pulling that move off?"

"Huh? Oh," Chris said. "Pikachu actually showed me that move once. I think he's the only Pikachu that could pull that off."

"Well..." Pikette started to say, but Chris gave her a look. "Yeah, he's definitely something." She then looked to the knocked out Houndoom. "So, what do we do about him?"

"Just leave him," Chris said. After getting a look of concern, he then said, "Look, I'm not just going to kill him. Besides, if I have to prove it to him again not to mess with me, then I'll gladly do it."

They then continued on, leaving the whole patrol behind, unconscious. "Okay, so if the information was right, we should end up at an elevator which will take us directly to where Troy is," Pikette said. "Strange, I would've thought by now he would try to make a break for it."

"No, I think I know well enough of Troy's plans," Chris said. "He's expecting us." _"Just like Summers all those years ago..."_

They continued moving forward, noticing it was rather quiet despite their recent encounter. "Chris, I'm not liking this," Pikette said. "It seems too quiet. There can't just be one patrol around here."

"Most likely they're guarding the elevator," Chris said. "It wouldn't surprise me. Troy knows what I'm capable of, and he would rather see me dead."

They then went through another door, and this one was the most unique of any they have seen. It practically looked like a habitat inside a small area. There was a somewhat large pool in the center of the room, two jungle gyms on the sides of the room and a large circular tube in the back.

"Looks like a Pokemon play place," Pikette commented.

"Must be where the test subjects go and play," Chris said.

* * *

(A/N: Oh yes, this is where things get a little messed up, coming from the mind of yours truly. Anyway, the name of this song is "Zant Battle" from Twilight Princess. You see, it's a collaboration of all the boss music I've had in this story. Before, I was going to use parts, but they didn't have all of them, so I went with rh319's version, which has all of them together, which may make transition a bit difficult, but I'll do the best I can. Anyway, let's get on with this.)

* * *

They were about to walk through until suddenly they were stopped as a barrage of pin missiles struck down in front of them. *They then looked up and saw a figure in the air who dropped to the ground. They then saw it was a Cacturne. "Great, another friend of ours showed up," Chris said, already knowing what was going to happen.

The Cacturne then charged forward, using Needle Arm. Both Chris and Pikette dodged the attack, now realizing the Pokemon was indeed hostile. "Time to retaliate!" Pikette said, countering with a Thunderbolt attack. The Cacturne got hit with it and was stunned, giving Chris time to attack with Iron Tail. Once hit, the Cacturne was thrown across the room, but then quickly got up. That was when the bizarre happened.

The Cacturne began altering it's appearance and before their eyes where a Cacturne once stood was now a Charmeleon. "What... just happened?" Pikette asked.

"That Pokemon just changed before our eyes," Chris said. "It must be a Ditto... or something."

The Charmeleon then attacked using Dragon Rage, causing Chris and Pikette to quickly get out of the way. Realizing that it was resistant to steel-type attacks. "I have an idea," Chris said. "Try to corner it in with electric attacks."

They then went on the offensive, attacking with electric attacks before it could counter. Finally, they managed to get it into a corner. Pikette tried using Thunderbolt but the Charmeleon jumped into the air, just as planned. Chris then jumped right above Pikette and unleashed Charge Beam, hitting Charmeleon directly. It fell to the ground again, but once again, it started changing.

It jumped straight into the water and once it reappeared, they saw that it had changed into a Kingdra. It then started attacking using Hydro Pump. Of course, it made things a little easier for Chris and Pikette, who dodged and quickly struck back, both using Thunderbolt. It got hit but tried to retaliate with Water Pulse.

Chris, however, chanced it and hit it straight back using Iron Tail, hitting it straight in the face. Becoming a little bit timid, the Kingdra jumped out of the water and soon became a Mankey, swinging on the jungle gym.

"This thing doesn't quit!" Pikette practically yelled as the two of them kept pursuit. Unfortunately, the Mankey did not fight back, and it seemed to either be running away, or toying with them. Getting annoyed, Chris used Thunder, which came down right on the Mankey, electrocuting him. The Mankey realized running away was useless and once again transformed.

This time, it became a Glaceon and landed on the water, the entire pool turning into a sheet of ice. It then attacked using Blizzard, causing a large beam of ice to be shot right at the two Pikachu. "Watch out!" Chris cried out as they narrowly missed the attack. He then charged forward, dodging the incoming attacks with Quick Attack and then jumped into the air. He then came down hard, hitting the Glaceon directly with Iron Tail, sending it backwards. However, Chris was going to make sure it stayed down as he continued the attack, hitting the Glaceon once more. However, the Glaceon was ready and it hit straight back with Ice Fang, causing Chris to retreat back.

And once more, the Pokemon changed again, but this time it surprised Chris. The Pokemon changed into a Raichu and now it looked pissed off. "Oh, you've got to be fu-" he managed to say before the Raichu pounced on him, causing them to roll around the entire room.

Pikette sweatdropped. "Um, Chris?" she said,

"I got it!" Chris said as he continued rolling around. He finally managed to kick the Raichu off and tried to get back up but was quickly knocked back down by the Raichu using Focus Punch. The Raichu attempted to pounce again but this time Chris kicked it in mid-air, sending it past him. It then hit the wall at an awkward position and Chris heard a sickly _snap! _as the Raichu broke it's neck. Chris got up, breathing a little heavier as he stared at the dead Pokemon.

"You alright?" Pikette said, going up to him.

"Yeah," Chris said, still staring at the Pokemon. "I've never seen anything like it."

"But surely it must be a Ditto or something?" Pikette suggested.

"No, this is something different," Chris said. "Somehow, they created a Pokemon that has the same capabilities as a Ditto. I have to admit, they certainly succeeded in doing so."

"But how many of them could there be?" Pikette said.

"I don't know," Chris answered. "This guy could've been the blueprint, and possibly the only one. We pretty much destroyed one of Zena's greatest achievements."

"Hmph, not like I should feel bad," Pikette muttered.

"Anyway, we better move on," Chris said, seeing the exit in front of them. As they started walking out, Chris started to feel a bit of pain in his body, but then it wore off. It seemed all too familiar.

"Something wrong, Chris?" Pikette said, looking back to him.

"No, I'm fine," Chris said, as he continued walking. However, it wouldn't be long before the pain came back, full blast. The pain caused him to double over and plant all four paws on the ground.

"Chris?" Pikette said, looking back to him again.

The pain seemed familiar only because he still remembered it, three years to the day. "Pikette, it's happening again," he said. "I'm losing control of my body. I don't know what they're going to make me do, but just run."

"No, Chris, you have to fight it!" Pikette said. "You can't let them win."

Chris tried but the pain became almost too unbearable. "I can't," he said, gritting his teeth. "Just run, Pikette! Run!" However, that would be the last thing he said before he found his world going black and then slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

(A/N: Ugh, that was seriously one of my most non-favorite chapters to write! XD Oh well, it's finally done. Yeah, I think at this point, you wouldn't be surprised that would happen to Chris. Oh yeah, I didn't feel like giving an entire explanation on that Pokemon so I had Chris sum it up. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this second to last chapter. Yep, you heard me right. Next one is the last one!!! Well, I don't count epilogues as chapters XD. Yeah, spoiler there too.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	17. Final Confrontation

(A/N: Oh my, we're near the end already!? That was quick... I hope I didn't come up short on this. Anyway, yes this is the last official chapter of this story so hopefully it'll turn out good at the end.)

* * *

Chapter 17: Final Confrontation

_Chris stood outside of the SIP base, staring up into the night sky as a gentle breeze rolled through. It had been quite some time since he had really looked up at the stars. Truth was, he had sneaked out while everyone, including Pikette, were sleeping. It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong; he was just feeling the need to get some fresh air._

_While laying on the ground, he heard soft footsteps approach him, but he didn't get up. He looked over and saw Mightyena, an old friend of his, staring at him. "You're late," Chris said with a bit of a smile._

_Mightyena just chuckled. "I see you have your ways of greeting someone," he said. He then went over to Chris and sat down next to him. "It has been awhile."_

_"Yeah, it has," Chris said, sitting up. "Almost three years now. Time sure goes by fast."_

_"Indeed," Mightyena said. "I can see you've been busy though, not to mention I was expecting you in a different location."_

_"Yeah," Chris said. "There was a small change in plans. Seems we weren't completely done with Sector 7 at the time, but it's taken care of now."_

_"I see," Mightyena said. "Then I guess I should ask why you're still here?"_

_That question caught Chris off guard. "I..." he started to say, but stopped. "I feel like this hasn't been solved yet. Not completely. If you were in my shoes, would you think the same thing?"_

_"Possibly," Mightyena said. "There's always bad people in the world, and sometimes they can all be linked by one certain thing. To be honest, I can't blame you. With what you've been through, you'd be crazy to just stop at mid-point."_

_"Tell me," Chris said. "Is it wrong to commit certain actions out of revenge? Because of one small thing, I could end up destroying not just one person's life, but all those surrounding them. Was this the right move?"_

_Mightyena was silent for a moment. "I think it depends on what you believe in," he said. "We all have that intention, it's what makes us. However remember, _Saepe intereunt aliis meditantes necem_ – "Those who plot the destruction of others often fall themselves.""_

_Chris smiled a bit. "Phaedrus," he said. "I know what you mean, Mightyena. However, it seems like that is what fate has chosen for me. One way or another, when I find them, they'll pay for what they've done."_

_Mightyena nodded. "There's something else on your mind, isn't there?"_

_"Yes," Chris said. "I told her, three years ago, that I would always be Dawn, no matter what. And now, I find myself here. What was I thinking? Did I make another bad move?"_

_"You care about her still, right?" Mightyena asked._

_"Of course," Chris said. "We'll always be friends. I haven't talked to her since the day I left, but I still have the feeling she supports what I'm doing."_

_"Hmm," Mightyena said. "Well Chris, I think it's best you get some sleep. What is the time, exactly?"_

_Chris smiled. "Two-thirty in the morning."_

_"Ha, some things never change," Mightyena said. He was about to leave but then turned back. "Oh yeah, how's Pikette doing?"_

_"Pretty well," Chris said._

_"Good," Mightyena said. "Tell her I said hello... and that if she ever wants to visit home to give me a call."

* * *

_Chris found himself slipping in and out of consciousness, his head feeling like it was being spinning in circles. Finally, once the dizziness wore off, he opened his eyes. He found himself in what appeared to be a computer lab, lying on a medical bed.

"Pikette! He's awake!" A voice cried out. There were then footsteps and before long Sadie's face came into his vision. She then smiled a relieved smile. "How're you feeling?"

"I've been better," Chris said, putting a hand to his face. He then stopped, looked at his "hand," and with a quick jump, went onto his feet, looking at himself. "I'm... human again?"

"Yeah," Sadie said. She then frowned. "Sorry Chris, I kind of saw what happened, or what was happening and knocked you out with my tranquilizer gun. Anyway, we brought you here afterward and that was when you changed back. I'm not going to lie though, it was rather strange to see."

"So, I'm human completely?" Chris asked.

"I'm not sure," Sadie said. She then gave him a hug. "But it doesn't matter now. You're yourself again, and that's what's important. Isn't this wonderful, Pikette?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it is," Pikette said. Chris noticed she didn't seem quite as thrilled as Sadie and instantly knew why.

All of a sudden, the computers in the room started up all at once. Then, there came a voice. "Well Mr. Johnson, it's good to see you're finally awake."

Confused, Chris said, "Who's there? Where are you?"

"I'm right in front of you," the voice said. Chris, Pikette, and Sadie looked to where the modules were. "You're... a computer?" Chris asked.

"Precisely," the voice said. "But perhaps it's better if we talk face-to-face." A beam of light then appeared and before their eyes there was a holographic image of a man who appeared to be in his early thirties with somewhat spiky blonde hair wearing a lab court. "The name is Dr. Nathan Akers," the man said. "I was, for a time, one of the many people who worked for Zena Corporation."

"But, you're not real," Sadie said. "I mean, did something happen to you?"

"No, I am not," Dr. Akers said. "I was caught in a lab accident almost two years ago. However, I still feel that it was part of a set-up. I was more against some of the recent procedures we were involved in, as you may have seen."

"Those data-pads, they were from you?" Pikette asked.

"Indeed," Akers said. "At first, we were doing such things for the greater good of the company and of the people. But, apparently it was something we weren't quite ready for yet. Anyway, there were those who feared I would expose our failed experiments to the public, thinking I was trying to bring down Zena Corp. for good. Despite not knowing my fate, I took the time before my final moments to upload all data I had into this computer. And, once the "accident" happened, I uploaded my conscious into the server as well, giving me all control to the facility."

"You mean, this is the main control room?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Akers said. "Of course, no one knows that such a thing happened. All they think is I'm dead, but not quite. Anyway, I'm here to talk to you, Chris."

"What is it that you want?" Chris said.

"I knew about your presence once you first came here," Akers said. "Of course, you're rather well-known, mostly for your heroic deeds, but I know you for another reason: the nanomachines in your body."

"Wait a minute," Chris said. "If what you said before is true, then you caused the lockdown to happen."

"Yes, that was me," Akers said. He then frowned. "I'm not going to lie to you, Chris. I know what direction Zena has gone, and what they're doing. You to them are the blueprint of one of the worst atrocities any one of us could ever attempt. And as such, many more like you have gone an unnatural process. However, you are not affected by it as the others, which means you hold the key to all this."

"What do you mean?"

Akers smiled. "You've finally reached the end of the entire process. You appear as human now... but now you finally have control of the nanomachines. What this means is that you can change from human to Pokemon now at will."

"At will?" Chris asked. "How is that possible?"

Akers stroked his chin in thought. "Perhaps it's due to the DNA in your body," he explained. "Your DNA is mostly Pokemon, but there are still some strands of human DNA as well, which is why you can appear human. Most likely your body needed to time to adjust, which is why you were a Pikachu for some time."

"So, this is Zena's plan," Chris said. "They're turning innocent civilians into weapons. What greater way is there but turning someone into a hybrid, meaning you have infinite power? But the real question is, why?"

"That, I am not certain of," Akers said. "But now, this is where you come in. You are the one who could stop this from spreading. The people here, you cannot save those who have already been changed, but you can certainly save those who have yet to be."

"That's right," Chris said. "I will do whatever I can to end this, once and for all."

Akers nodded. "Just remember, Zena created you, making you like this. You have before you the greatest weapon of all. Because of their mistakes, they have created the greatest enemy that opposes them. And don't forget, use your ability wisely." With that, the hologram disappeared.

"So, that means you change to a Pikachu and back?" Sadie asked.

"Sounds like it," Chris said. "This could be useful in a way. What better way than turning their greatest weapon against them?"

"Sounds like that was their fatal mistake," Sadie said, smiling. She then reached into her belt. "Here," she said, handing him a pistol. "You might need this."

Chris chuckled as he took it. "Thanks. I guess it's time for me to get used to my old self again." He then looked down and saw Pikette was in deep thought. "Pikette? You alright?"

"Huh?" she said once again. "Yeah, I'm fine." She then got up onto Chris' shoulder. "We better finish this now, while we have the chance."

Chris frowned slightly, noticing the sadness in her voice. He then stroked her gently behind the ears before they left the room.

"We must be close to the elevator," Sadie said. "And once we're there, we'll take care of Troy."

They then crossed into the next room, which appeared to be a huge mess as there was glass and all sorts of stuff trashed on the floor. "Looks like someone was here recently," Chris said as he kept his pistol out.

All of a sudden there was a crash and a yell. "Ah, son of a bitch!" They looked behind and saw a Growlithe staring at them. "Whoa whoa whoa!" it said, sounding like a male. "Don't shoot! I'm not one of them! Well, I am but not like that."

Chris, Sadie, and Pikette instantly sweatdropped. "Uh, who are you?" Sadie said.

"Well, you're very nice to ask," the Growlithe said. "The name's Rick, and up until a certain point I was chained down to a bed, but now I'm free." A look of surprise came onto his face. "Wait, are you here to rescue all of us?"

"I'm sorry, but we're here for different reasons," Chris said. "So you're saying you were human?"

"Yep," Rick said, sighing. "I can't complain really. There's nothing wrong really with being a Pokemon. Hell, whether I'm a Pokemon or not, I still find myself to be good-looking. Any girl would just love to cuddle with me."

"Well, he sure accepted it quick," Pikette muttered.

"Say, did you happen to come with two other people whose names were Dex and Emily?" Chris asked.

"You've seen them!?" Rick said excitedly. "Oh, thank the Maker! I wasn't even sure if they were still alive since we were separated."

"They may still be waiting for you," Chris said.

"Then I have to get to them quick!" Rick said. "Thank you so much!" And with that, he was gone in a flash.

"Are you sure the place hasn't already gotten to them?" Pikette said.

"He'll be fine," Chris said. "Long as he doesn't run into anymore patrols..."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, here is the beginning of the last songs you'll see in this chapter. This one I feel really works out with the scene that's about to take place. The name of the song is "No Place To Hide" from MGS4.)

* * *

Continuing on, they then found themselves in a large room with a large door at the other end. "That must be the elevator," Sadie said.

Suddenly, there was an explosion behind them. *They turned around and saw that one of the other doors in the other room had been blown off. Once the smoke cleared, they saw what appeared to be a group of Houndoom and Mightyena. "Shit! They found us!" Chris said, smashing the controls on the door, causing it to lock down.

"That door isn't going to hold long," Pikette said.

"Right, we need to move now," Chris said as they moved over to where the elevator. Much to their disappointment, the door appeared to have some sort of module connected to it. Apparently it needed a password.

"Ugh, now how are we supposed to get through?" Sadie said.

"Hold on," Chris said. "I think maybe I can hack into the system. I haven't done this sort of stuff in awhile though. Think you can give me some time?"

"How much you need?" Sadie asked.

"Maybe five, maybe more," Chris responded.

"Good enough for me," Sadie said, drawing her pistol.

"Don't worry Chris, we'll hold them off," Pikette said.

"Got it," Chris said, and quickly went to work. The server appeared to be very secured, but he knew he could still slip on through. He started typing in codes he had learned back in the old days when he was still a student.

Meanwhile, the door that was locked down finally gave way and they came in quickly. However, it wasn't a problem for Sadie as she fired two quick shots and two of the Pokemon went down. "Looks like they trained you well," Chris commented.

"If we get through this, maybe I'll take you on someday," Sadie responded with a grin. She then took on the Pokemon advancing on the left while Pikette took care of the ones on the right. "Changing mag, cover me," Sadie said as she reloaded her gun. "I'm starting to run low on ammo."

"Here take mine," Chris said, sliding the gun to her. She quickly took the gun and fired more rounds into the advancing party.

"How much more time do you need, Chris?" Pikette said.

"Almost there," Chris said. It was giving some trouble, but he was making his way through. "Perhaps two more minutes."

At this point, the pack was starting to increase in numbers, and it wouldn't be long before they would end up overwhelmed. "Chris, I hope you're seriously close to cracking that thing," Sadie said.

Suddenly, the room started filling up with more rogue Pokemon. "CHRIS!" Pikette cried out.

"Got it!" Chris yelled as the elevator doors opened. The three of them quickly got in and the doors closed just before the Pokemon could reach them.

"I never want to do anything like that again," Sadie said. "After this, I'm seriously considering taking some time off."

"If we happen to make it out of this," Chris said.

The elevator then stopped and the doors opened. The area seemed clear, at least for the moment. "I guess maybe Troy is located up somewhere ahead?" Pikette suggested. There in front of them appeared some sort of tram car, most likely the way to get to the other side.

"Probably," Chris said. He then turned to the other two. "Listen, you two stay here. I'll take care of Troy myself."

"By yourself?" Sadie said. "No Chris, we're coming with you!"

"No Sadie," Chris said in return. "This is my fight. Besides, you both are vital in revealing Zena's secrets. If we all die, then all of this was for nothing."

"Chris..." Pikette said.

Chris smiled at his small, yellow companion. "Don't worry Pikette, it wouldn't be the first time I've pulled this stunt."

All of a sudden, Sadie rushed over to him and gave him a hug. "Just be careful," she said.

Chris returned the hug while rubbing her back. "I will." He then took Pikette and placed her in Sadie's arms. "If I don't happen to make it back," he said. "Look after her."

"I will," Sadie said, nodding. Chris then turned around and got onto the tram car, which sped forward, taking him to the other part of the facility. "Does he always do this?" Sadie asked, looking at Pikette.

"Yes, he sure does," Pikette replied.

* * *

After the tram finally reached it's destination, Chris got off and headed straight the next door he saw. He then drew out the pistol Sadie gave him and once the door opened raised it and looked around. The area appeared clear but he wasn't so sure of it yet. The room was rather large and before him stood a giant window that showed the ocean. Close to it there was a giant water tank, but there was nothing in it. Other than that, the room was rather empty.

"Ah Chris, so nice of you to come," a voice said. Chris looked around and saw Troy standing to his left. "We can finally talk face-to-face."

"Sorry Troy, but I'm afraid we'll have to talk later," Chris replied. "Now, maybe if you come quietly maybe the punishment might not be nearly as bad."

Troy just chuckled. "I see you still have the soldier in you. I'm not surprised. Personally, if I was there at the time I wouldn't have advised Summers to do what he did. But then again, maybe it was all for the best."

"All for the best?" Chris said. "You think abducting people and forcing tests on them is the right thing to do? You're going to end up being charged with crimes against humanity, all on top of those kidnapping charges. So no, I don't think it was really "for the best.""

"Do you really think arresting me will stop all this?" Troy said. "No, this is only the beginning. You yourself do not even know the number of facilities that are stationed all over the world. We have been the largest pharmaceutical company for almost twenty years. We will be successful, and when it is all over, not even the International Police will stand a chance."

"Over my dead body," Chris said.

"You know, you've been a real disappointment for me," Troy said. "I thought maybe I could make you understand our intentions but you still hold onto your childish beliefs and that has made you weak." He then pulled out a remote and pressed one of the buttons. "I'm afraid this facility will end up being your grave," he then said. "I have explosives set around the entire facility, which are set to blow up in fifteen minutes." He then pulled out something else, this time a syringe filled with some type of fluid.

"What is that?" Chris said suddenly.

"This, my friend, is your final moment," Troy said. "I'm afraid I will not go away so quietly, no matter how hard you try. Goodbye, Chris Johnson."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, I think we all know what's gonna happen here. If not, you haven't seen enough horror movies. Anyway, I have yet another Zelda song but I feel it fits the fight because it isn't too powerful of a song. You'll see what I mean. The name of it is "Ganondorf Horseback Battle" from Twilight Princess.)

* * *

He then injected the syringe right into his neck and Chris instantly knew something bad was about to happen. His fear proved right as Troy instantly began to change. Going to his knees, his body started getting bigger, more muscular and darker. His hands and fingers began turning into large claws. His skin became much more scaly. His face turned into something that resembled a boar's head with large tusks near his mouth with thick black hair in the back. It also appeared to be a bipedal creature. Not only that but it was the most bizarre creature Chris or anyone had ever seen.

"God, you are one ugly mother fucker," Chris commented as the creature roared down at him. "Guess it's another monster I have to take down." He then fired a shot right between the creature's eyes, but it was like the creature didn't even feel it. "Ah shit," Chris managed to say before the creature took a swipe at him, sending him across the room and hitting the wall.

*Feeling slight pain, Chris got back up. "Great, guess I'm gonna have to do things the hard way," he said. Instantly, he changed right back into his Pokemon form, still a Pikachu, and faced down the giant creature. It tried swinging it's arms around, trying to either grab Chris or crush him, but thanks to his speed and size he was more maneuverable.

He tried using a Thunderbolt attack, but somehow the creature deflected it with it's claws. _"Physical attacks won't work," _he thought to himself as he kept dodging. He then came up with an idea. _"Maybe if I can get on top of it, that might be it's weak point." _

Chris waited until the creature brought down one of it's arms again and Chris then took advantage of it's momentary pause and grabbed. He ran as fast as he could before it would try swinging him off and then got on top of it's head. "Well, here goes nothing!" he said, unleashing the strongest Thunderbolt he could muster. It seemed to work as he heard a roar of pain from the creature. Before long, he was finally sent off and landed gracefully onto the ground. Now all he had to do was repeat.

However, the creature wasn't going to make it so easy this time. It then reached out and tore out a huge piece of concrete. It then aimed and threw it straight at Chris. Chris just managed to dodge it and went straight for the creature as it tried the same move again. He managed to climb on once again and soon once he got on the creature's head unleashed another Thunderbolt attack.

The creature then started swaying back and forth and Chris quickly got off. The creature drew close to the window and unknowingly crashed into it, shattering the glass. It then realized it's mistake and was about to fall if it weren't for it hanging on to the ledge.

* * *

(A/N: Um yeah, if you thought this battle was over just yet, think again. I have one last boss battle song. This one is called, and yes it's yet another Zelda song, "Ganon Battle" from Ocarina Of Time. Actually, I don't know if that's the official title but you get the picture.)

* * *

It's grip started to slacken and the creature began to fall, but not before it reached out with it's arm and swung at Chris, causing him to fall out of the window as well. *Chris expected a long drop, but there was a small clearing only about ten feet below where the window was.

Hitting the ground, Chris got up painfully and looked at the creature. "Sheesh, when are you going to die?" he asked. The creature roared at him once and once began it's usual tactics. However, it then grabbed one of the nearby trees, pulling it out by the roots and then swung it at Chris. Luckily, he dodged at the right second or else his head may not have still been connected to his body. He then grabbed onto the tree and using it, jumped right at the creature.

It tried attacking with one of it's claws but Chris countered with Iron Tail, causing the creature to once again howl in pain. He then got onto it's one arm, dodging back and forth and finally once again got on top of it's head. "Alright Troy, this ends now!" he cried out, unleashing a Thunderbolt, full power.

The creature cried out as it was being electrocuted. However, it took one final swing at Chris, catching him off guard and he was sent flying once again back up to where he was once. The creature gave one final cry as it suddenly exploded into pieces of flesh and blood.

Chris, on the other hand, was sent right into the giant water tank, much to his displeasure. Once going under, he quickly got up, breathing fast. However, he then noticed that he was being pulled down by the water's density. No matter how hard he tried, he kept sinking deeper and deeper.

Even if he changed back to human, it wouldn't have made a difference due to the size of the tank. He tried pounding on the glass, trying to break it but nothing happened. He was starting to lose consciousness and before he blacked out, he managed to pull off one more electric attack which ended up shattering the glass.

About five minutes after, Sadie and Pikette entered the room. "Oh my God, what happened here?" Sadie said.

Pikette then looked over and gasped. "Chris!?" she cried out, going over to where the broken water tank was and saw Chris unconscious on the ground. "No, Chris!" she cried out once more, holding him up to her. She then noticed he wasn't breathing.

She then realized what she had to do and without a second to spare, started performing CPR on him. However, he still wasn't moving. "Damn it Chris, don't you dare go dying on me!" she yelled, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Please..." Sadie just stood there as the Pikachu kept attempting to save Chris, not sure what to do or even to say.

All of a sudden, Chris began coughing, spewing out water and once he was done, opened his eyes, looked at Pikette and gave a weak smile. "Now why am I not surprised to see you here?" he said.

The tears in Pikette's eyes began to stream down as a smile formed on her face. She then gave Chris a small hug. "I'm returning the favor," she said softly.

Sadie then went over to them, smiling at the two. "I thought you were the one who doesn't die easy?" she said, smiling a bit.

"Well," Chris said. He then changed back into human form. "Drowning is a bit different than receiving bullet wounds."

"So what now?" Pikette said.

Chris then remembered what was going on. "Troy has explosives all over the facility," he said. "He's going to blow the entire place up in less than ten minutes."

"And what about Troy?" Sadie asked.

"KIA," Chris said, not wanting to explain the details. "Alright, we better get a move on out of here!"

* * *

(A/N: Well, it's about time! Anyway, I have about two more songs here before the credits. The name of this song is called "The Hunter" from MGS4.)

* * *

*The three of them quickly left the room, taking the tram back to the other side of the hallway. "This elevator I believe can take us down to the first floor," Chris said. Once they got inside, they quickly headed down towards the first floor. Once the doors opened, they headed towards the main entrance, on the other side of the facility. They then began feeling some rumbling as some of the explosions were starting to take place.

"We have to hurry!" Sadie said as they continued running. After a couple of minutes, they had finally reached the main entrance where Chris and Pikette had first began.

"If this whole facility is going down, we need to get away as far as we can," Chris said.

"Look! Over there!" Pikette cried out. Looking over they saw a Humvee parked a couple of yards next to them.

"We'll take this," Chris said as they went over to it.

"You drive!" Sadie said as she got into the passenger seat.

Chris found the keys and quickly started up the vehicle. Slamming the pedal to the floor, the Humvee zoomed right into the forest area. "Captain Peterson, do you read me?" Chris then said.

"Finally, we hear you Johnson," Peterson said.

"We're finally done here," Chris said. "We're going to be needing a ride back home."

"Understood," Peterson said. "We're sending in a chopper to pick you up."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, here is the last official song before the credits. The name of this song is "Salvation" from Immediate Music.)

* * *

*Finally, once getting to a clearing right next to the ocean, Chris stopped the vehicle and they then got out. The three of them then stared at the big area of smoke that was once one of Zena Corp.'s facilities.

"It's finally over," Sadie said.

"Yeah, I think we're all glad to be out of there," Chris said. He then turned to Sadie. "Sadie, I just want you to know, we couldn't have pulled this off without you. Pikette and I owe a lot to you."

"Haha, Chris you're making me blush," Sadie said, smiling. "I could say the same for you two. I wouldn't have lasted as long as I did without you. But other than that, I'm glad we finally got to see one another again."

"Yeah, that too," Chris said, laughing. He then saw a chopper appear in the distance. "They're here already?"

"Actually, that one is mine," Sadie said. "Hoenn's going to be expecting quite the report, but I don't think I'll disappoint." Soon, the chopper arrived and Sadie went up to it. But, before she got on, she turned back to Chris. "Hey, so maybe whenever we have time, you want to meet up sometime? Make up for lost time?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Chris said.

Sadie then smiled. "See ya around," she said before getting on. The chopper then took off and went off into the distance, back to the Hoenn region.

Chris then looked down to Pikette and saw the same sad look on her face. "Okay, what's bothering you?" he said.

Pikette sighed. "Alright. I wasn't expecting that you would be able to turn back to human, that's all." She then turned away from him. "If you feel now that the relationship we had won't work, I understand."

She then felt something grab her and pull her close. She looked around and stared at Chris, who was now a Pikachu again. "No Pikette, I'll always be here with you, no matter what." He then pulled her in and their lips met once more. They held one another closely as the helicopter started appearing out of the horizon.

* * *

(A/N: And now we are at our credits music, but credits aren't coming yet, so just wait. For this last song, it may not come as a surprise to some as I really like this band and song. The name of the song is "New Divide" by Linkin Park.)

* * *

_What Sadie, Pikette, and I saw in that facility we will most definitely never forget. While we __experienced the horrors that science can unveil, we learned one valuable lesson: that we only know so much of our world and what we can do with it, meaning that we should not go above the laws of nature, for the consequences could be severe, as we had seen._

_*As for me, I realize now that it still wasn't over. I found who my true enemy was, and now it was time to deal with them. But I won't be alone. With Pikette by my side, we were capable of accomplishing anything...

* * *

_(A/N: And NOW we roll credits. Wow, I can't believe it's finally over. You may think it was short but I found it long XD. Anyway, we're not quite done yet as I have one little part to do left and that will be it, so make sure to check that out!)

FoxMcCloud7921


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Sir, I have every reason to be worried!" a man's voice said. "One of our facilities was just blown up!"

"We have everything under control," another man's voice said. "Losing one facility will not throw us off track."

"But sir, I know as well as you do that that SIP agent had to be involved," the first man said. "The "prototype" as some people here call him."

"Yes, I fear that it may have been him who caused all this," the second man said, who was sitting in a chair in a high office. "It would be unnatural if it wasn't him in the first place."

"So what do we do now?" the first man said.

"We continue as planned," the second man said. "Do not worry, I'll make sure to deal with the agent myself..."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, now we're officially done. Good, now I can get this all out of the way. As I've said before, I'll be starting Pokemon 6 soon, which should be a breath of fresh air. Also, I would like to thank my faithful reviewers once again for sticking with me. Thank you also to Nintendo for making an awesome series, the music producers and Harry Gregson Williams, who were involved in MGS4's music and making it awesome. Also to Koji Kondo for making amazing Nintendo music as well. Umm, I think that might be it so anyway hope you enjoyed this story and trust me, more will be on the way soon!)

* * *

Pikette – I seriously cannot believe you put me through all of that.

Me – What's wrong Pikette? Story a little too much for you?

Pikette – No, it's just what happened, and I mean like everything. Hell there was even a sex scene!

Me – Whatever, I know you enjoyed that. I know you too well, Pikette.

Pikette – That was just for the story. In all honesty, Pikachu was the one who did what you supposedly did in the story as a Pikachu.

Pikachu – Ha, that was fun. And yes, we did have sex, but I think we both enjoyed it.

Pikette – You betcha. "winks"

Me – Ugh, no one wanted to hear that. Anyway, I think we're all done here so this is FoxMcCloud7921 signing out!


End file.
